Night of shadows
by Rochy214
Summary: Her mother died. Her father neglected her. Most of her Clan thinks she's worthless. But really, she's worth more than all of them put together for one reason.(ocs are very welcomed!)
1. Chapter 1

A dark figure ran through the forest. In his mouth was a tiny bundle, a kit. But he did not want the kit. It was the kits fault his mate died. She died giving birth to her. So he didn't want it. As he ran into the forest, he came upon a clearing with many cats. And many cats hissed at him. He dropped the kit. Then a white she-cat came."Who are you and what are you doing in my camp?" She challenged him.

"Take the kit, I don't want it!" he hissed. Then he turned around and left before she can refuse. The kit lay in the middle of the clearing. It was a she- cat, jet black. It's eyes has not opened yet. It was a few hours old, still had some blood on her.

"What are we going to do with it, Froststar?" asked a grey cat.

"We will take it in. That rogue left it with no mother. She will die without our help, Dawnflower. Take it to one of the queens, Silverleaf, mabye." When she finished, Dawnflower went to the nursery, caring the kit. As she set it down, the kit didn't even try to get up.

"Silverleaf" she whispered." Theres a kit that needs help." Silverleaf looked at the kit. She was a silver and black she-cat with leafy green eyes."I know you still mourn the loss of your three kits, but this one needs you!" With a sigh, Silverleaf got up and took the kit with her. She put it next to her belly, and it began to suckle. All of her three kits have died, one silver like her, two ginger like her mate. She did not know what she would do with her milk, but know she had a foster kit.

"What happened to her mother?" She asked.

"We do not know. A rogue came in, left her here, then left. She has no mother now. But she has you. You must take care of this kit, the rogue made it clear he did not want it. It is a she-cat. What will you name her?" said Dawnflower. With a look she she said," I like the name Ravenkit. What do you say?"

"I want to give her the name Nightkit. She is as black as the night when it has no stars." She said. With a nod, Dawnflower agreed.

"I'll go tell Froststar." As she got out of the nursery, she went into the leader's den. Froststar, a white- she cat with blue eyes, was eating with a ginger tom, Flamepelt, who was talking about his apprentice.

"I believe Sunpaw is ready to be a warrior. She passed all of the assesments, and she fought bravely against RiverClan today." Said Flamepelt. With a nod, Froststar agreed. Earlier, at dawn, RiverClan attacked because they thought ThunderClan was stealing their prey. They had managed to win, but several cats were injured.

"I'll hold her warrior ceremony tomorrow. We will go on dawn patrol so that I can see how she has done, and if all goes well I will hold it on sunhigh."

"Froststar, I need to talk to you." Said Dawnflower, nodding respecfully." Silverleaf has agreed to take in the kit. It will be named Nightkit."

"What kit?" asked Flamepelt. He was Silverleaf's mate, and he was there when the three kits died." What happened when I was gone?" Quickly Dawnflower told him what happened about the kit. When she finished, he said," We are going to just take in this kit, Froststar?" He did not like the idea of taking the kit in." What if the rogue comes back for her?"

"The rogue made it very clear that he doesn't want her, so we will take her in. Plus, mabye Silverleaf won't be so sad with a kit to take care of. I will announce it to the Clan right now." Stepping out of her den, she called a meeting, standing on a high rock. "As you all know, a rogue left a kit here today without a mother. I have made a decision, and we will take her in. Silverleaf has agreed to suckle her." As soon as she finished speaking, murmurs broke out about the kit. One cat, a dark ginger tom, went to the nursery to check on Silverleaf. He was her son from her first litter. As he entered, a tabby cat with a white underbelly mewed a greeting. She was nursing four kits, three like her, one dark grey.

"Mother, how are you?" asked the dark ginger tom. His concern for her showed in his green eyes.

"I'm okay. Have you come to see the kit?" she asked, gesturing to the black kit, who was now asleep. Now Silverleaf had noticed a white dash on Nightkit's chest. It was covered in dried blood. But Nightkit was clean now, and she was purring.

"No, I came to see you. Are you okay nursing Nightkit?" he asked. He let out a sigh of relief when she nodded yes. Then four kits let out a shrill squeal and tried to attack the tom.

"ShadowClan invader! How dare you attack us?" yelled the dark grey kit. He was trying to bite the dark ginger tom's tail." Lightingpaw, I should have known you were spying on us!" With that, he leaped on Lightingpaw, only to get scolded by his mother.

"Stormkit, he didn't come here to play!" his mother said.

"Sorry" he said. Then he spotted Nightkit. "Who is that? I don't remember him."

"First, it's a she. She came here today. A rogue left her here with us." Replied Silverleaf.

Stormkit sniffed her.

"She smells funny." Then he licked her. "She tastes normal though."

"Stormkit, you don't just go around licking people! Apologize right now!"

"Sorry Nightkit" But Nightkit gave no hint that she had heard him."Sorry" he repeated. She didn't move."Is she alive, because if she is she is very rude." Quickly Silverleaf checked that Nightkit was breathing.

"She is asleep, not dead or rude." Replied Silverleaf softly."Go back to Robinwing, Stromkit. Let Nghtkit sleep."

"Okay!" He chirped. Then he went over to Robinwing with his sisters and brothers.

******time skip half a moon******

"Is she okay?" Asked Silverleaf. She was at the medicine den with Swanfeather. She was a pure white she-cat with green eyes. Nightkit was there, with her eyes closed." She still hasn't opened her eyes! What if she never does?" Swanfeather quickly checked over Nightkit.

"She will, don't worry" was her reply. Some of the Clan quickly warmed up to Nightkit, despite being rogue-born, but some had their concerns. Although she hasn't opened her eyes, she has made friends with other kits, especially Stormkit. He was there with her, and he loved to talk. Right now he was talking about warrior names with her.

"What do you think would be my warrior name?" He questioned her.

"Stormcloud." She answered.

"That's a great name! I'm going to ask Froststar if that could be my warrior name!" He quickly scampered of to talk to Froststar.

"He's funny" Nightkit told Silverleaf." He is always talking about one thing or another."

"I'm glad you think so" purred Silverleaf. Really, she was glad whenever Nightkit was glad. And whenever she went out with any kit. Despite being blind for now, that hasn't stopped her from exploring the camp. She had gotten in the warriors' den 7 times, the apprentices' den 4 times, and the leader's den 8 times. Stormkit came back with a smile.

"Froststar said mabye!" He announced."What do you think would be your warrior name, Nightkit?" He asked.

"I don't know. I don't know how I look, so I have no clue."

"Well, open your eyes!" He said.

"I've tried, but I can't! Something is covering my eyes!"she squeaked.

"Let me help." He said. He started to licke her closed eyes for some time, then he stopped." Try now." She opened her eyes now.

"They're beautiful!" Whispered Silverleaf. Nighkit's eyes were blue with darker blue flecks in them. Nightkit was looking around, eyes wide with amazement. Then she looked at her paw.

"Wow, I'm black!"she said. Then, tail and head high, she walked out of the medicine cat's den with Stormkit. She approached Sunfire, who was made a warrior recently, and said,"I opened my eyes!" She opened her eyes wider so that Sunfire could see them.

"Well, they sure are pretty." Replied Sunfire. Gleaming at her praise, she walked over to Flamepelt, and said the same thing.

"When did you open them?" He asked her.

"A few moments ago!" She chirped. "I'm going to see the elders now!" With that she left to the elder's den. She only like one of them. The other four didn't like her. "Hey Greyfur, look!" Greyfur looked at her.

"My, you opened your eyes! Is the camp fun to explore?" Greyfur asked. Nightkit nodded. After a short conversation, she went looking for Silverleaf. She found her sharing tounges with Flamepelt. Not wanting to disturb her, she went looking for someone to talk to. She spotted Lightningpaw eating with himself.

"Lightningpaw!" She squealed and ran over to him. "How are you?" She said.

"I'm fine. Looks like you opened your eyes." He said. "Hi Stormkit." He said as Stormkit appeared at her side.

"I got her to open her eyes!" He boasted. Then he ran off to a dark grey tom, bragging.

"Why are you eating alone?" She asked him. "You usually eat with the other apprentices."

"I have to think about a few things." He replied.

"Let me help you! Please!" She begged.

"I don't think you want to" he said.

"Please! I'll think smartly, please!" She wasn't going to give up now.

"Okay" he said with a sigh. "I was wondering what would happen if that rogue came back for you."

"For me? What did I do?" She asked. "I'm not going to be given away, am I? I have been good!" She was close to crying.

"You did nothing wrong. Listen, you aren't forest-born." Her eyes were wide open now. "You were brought in as a helpless kit by a rogue who didn't want you."

"B-but you want me, right?"

"Of course I do." She sighed of relief. Then her eyes went cold.

"That's why some cats look at me like I'm worth nothing. That's why most of the elders don't like me. Because I'm not forest born. That's stupid! I'll show them I can be as good as any forest born cat!" Then her eyes were friendly again. "Can you show mw how to hunt?" She asked him.

"You're too young. Plus, you must be tired."

"No I'm not." But a yawn proved her wrong." I guess I am tired." She mumbled. Saying good-bye to Lightningpaw, she head to the nursery, ready to go asleep.

*******stars, yay!********

At the medicine den, Swanfeather paced back and forth. She had just had a strange dream. She must share it with Froststar. Mewing a greeting, she entered and started sharing her dream.

"It was dark, no stars or moon to give light. Then, shadows surrounded the camp. Everyone was terrified. The figures were easily twice as big as any cat we've seen. When the lunged, each split into three. They each killed one of our cats. No one stood a chance. Then a message whispered in the trees "The night holds shadows" then a dark, slender shadow defeated all of them, then a new message," But you can use it to hide from them." Then I woke up."

"Thank you, Swanfeather. I'll think about it." Nodding respectfully, but confused that she did not want to talk about it, she left. Tomorrow I will travel to the Moonstone she thought. And I might as well bring three apprentices.

*********timeskip next morning*******

Froststar set out to the Moonstone with Lightningpaw, Ivypaw, and Fuzzpaw. They were really exited about seeing the Moonstone.

"Do you think it really shines?" Asked a light grey she cat, her green eyes shining.

"I hope so, Ivypaw!" Replied a fuzzy white she cat with amber eyes." What do you think, Lightningpaw?"

"I think it does. But will we even go down there and see it?" He asked her.

"I haven't thought of that" she said."I was so excited about seeing the Moonstone I didn't think there is a chance that I won't." She was silent for a moment before saying," You're so smart, Lightningpaw."

"Thanks"'he replied. He knew about how how Fuzzpaw felt about him.

"We're here." Froststar interrupted his thoughts. There before them was a square opening. "We will rest until it is dark. You may hunt." Delighted to be able to hunt, Lightningpaw caught three mice with ease. After eating and resting for a while, he finally heard Froststar say it's time. I will bring Lightningpaw. Ivypaw and Fuzzypaw, you will guard the cave. Disappointed, but not willing to argue, Fuzzpaw and Ivypaw sat guard while Lightningpaw went with with Froststar. After a long time, he could see a faint outline of her. As they entered, moonlight fell upon the Moonstone, making it shine. Lightningpaw narrowed his eyes, but Froststar seemed unaffected by it. She touched her nose with the stone, and waited for sleep to come.


	2. Chapter 2

Froststar stood in a place that was illuminated by a full moon. She waited for a certain cat she knew would appear. After some time, a light ginger and pink she-cat appeared."It's about Nightkit, isn't it?" Said Froststar. The ginger cat nodded."I don't get it. The message makes no sense."

"That was not the real message." She said." We did not intend to give you a prophecy. We told Swanfeather that because we knew that you would come. We did not tell you in case that you take it the wrong way."

"What are you going to tell me then?" asked Froststar.

"There is no riddle or hidden messages this time. Only a warning." Then she ran off.

"Wait, Rosestar!" But she did not slow down. Having no other choice, Froststar followed. She stopped when she did."The dark forest." She said."Why have you brought me here?"

"Look closely." As Froststar looked, a little figure emerged. She grew bigger with every step she took. Soon, she was as big as she was. Then, she turned into a black cat with green eyes. Next to her was a smaller black cat, with blue with darker blue flecks in her eyes.

"Nightkit. Why is she there?" Froststar said. As she spoke, the smaller cat tried to walk away, but a growl from the bigger cat stopped her. "Who is the bigger cat? What is she doing to Nightkit?" She asked, but Rosestar did not answer. Instead, she walked over the bigger cat, said a few things, then walked over to Froststar.

"Watch Nightkit closey. If you are not careful, her influence from her would be too much for her."

"Who's influence?" asked Froststar. Rosestar pointed to the bigger cat with her tail, then began to fade away." Don't go, Rosestar!" But she was already awake, next to the Moonstone. Giving herself a shake, she told Lightningpaw to follow her outside.

"Did you really see it? Did it really shine?" Asked Fuzzpaw as soon as both cats emerged. While the two talked, Froststar found herself douting taking in Nightkit as a good idea anymore. As she got back into camp, she made a decision, she was going to mentor Nightkit herself to make sure that she was going to grow up loyal to her Clan.

********some more stars!********

"Why can't I become an apprentice?" Nightkit wailed. She was now five moons old." I already know how to hunt!"

"Knowing how to hunt doesn't make you six moons old" replied Silverleaf. Stormpaw, with his sisters Fernpaw and Leafpaw, and his brother Oakpaw had just been made apprentices. Stormpaw got Flamepelt as a mentor.

"But I only need to be one moon older!" she protested.

"Then you only need to wait one more moon." Said Silverleaf softly. Angry, Nightkit snuck out of camp, tracking Oakpaw with his mentor, Mistfall, who was a grey she-cat with blue eyes. Deciding that learning the borders can wait, she went off to explore the forest. Then a scent side tracked her. Mouse! She thought. She dropped into the hunter's crouch just as she was going to jump, a big, grey cat caught it before she could.

"That was my catch!" The words were out of her mouth before she could think. Startled, the big tom looked at her, first hissing, then stopped dead when he saw her.

"You're alive?" he asked.

"Duh, you catching mice don't kill anyone." She said."What are you doing here? You're in ThunderClan territory, don't you know that?"

But he paid no attention." I left you to die! How are you still alive? You deserve to die! You killed Shadow!"

"Whoa, hold up. I didn't kill nobody" she hissed. "I don't even know a Shadow! How did I kill him?"

"Her! Shadow is a her!" Then, he leaped at her. He scratched her at her throat, and yelled, "I left with those cats so that you can die! How come you aren't dead?" Blood in her throat kept her from answering." I don't want to see you alive again" he kicked some dirt over her, as in burying her, then he left her, choking in her own blood. Then, another grey figure came, smaller, but she was so dizzy she feared it was him again.

"Please don't kill me" she said in a faint voice. But she recognized him now."Strompaw?" She rasped.

"Nightkit!" He exclaimed.

"What happened to you?" Asked Mistfall. But before she could answer, a big grey tom appeared. Nightkit let out a cry, blood trickling down her mouth. Then she realized it was Stormpaw's father. Oakpaw was behind him, staring with horror in his eyes. Before Nightkit could answer, a tidal wave of blackness came, and as she tried not to give in, she finally let the wave fall on her.

"We have to get her back in camp!" Mistfall said. Gently picking her up, Stormpaw followed her as she lead the way, trying to run while not letting her body touch the floor. When they arrived at camp, they found Silverleaf and a few other warriors checking each den. When Silverleaf spotted them, she let out a wail and ran over to to Stormpaw.

"Look at her! What happened?" Silverleaf asked. As Mistfall answered her, Stormpaw headed to Swanfeather. Putting her down, he called her.

"What do you- what happened?" Asked Swanfeather. As she gathered the things she will need, Stormpaw explained how he found her.

" I can't say for sure that she will be okay, that wound is pretty deep." She said as she pressed cobwebs to stop the bleeding. Seeing the worried look on his face, she added,"But I'll tell you if anything happens. Go on now, you must be dying to get out as an apprentice."

"Actually, I want to stay with Nightkit." He said.

"I know she's your friend, and you care for her, but you have to leave her alone for now. It's best if I don't have distractions. I'll tell you if anything happens." Nodding good-bye, he went outside, he left her taking care of Nightkit. He found Oakpaw pacing back and forth.

"Is she okay?" Oakpaw asked as soon as he saw Stormpaw come out of the medicine cat's den. His fur was ruffled with worry.

"Swanfeather is with her. She said that she can't be sure if Nightkit would be okay, but I'm sure that she would with Swanfeather taking care of her." Oakpaw sighed of relief. That's when Lightningtail, recently made an warrior, came.

"She's okay, right?" He asked Stormpaw. While Stormpaw told him what he told Oakpaw, Oakpaw made his way into the medicine cat's den. He found Swanfeather pacing back and forth, saying no over and over again.

"Is something wrong?" he asked. Swanfeather jumped like if he had scared her.

"She stopped breathing. I don't know why, one moment she was breathing, the next-" she broke off as Nightkit woke up.

"Nightkit, are you okay?" Oakpaw asked. She squinted as she looked at him before answering.

"Hi Oakpaw how-" she broke off as she coughed."How are you?"

"How you are is more important" he replied. She smiled.

"You care for everyone like if they your kits. Too bad you aren't a medicine cat." She meant it as a joke, but he took it seriously.

"I could never be a medicine cat. I want to grow up and have a mate and kits."

"It's a bit too early for that. You have plenty of time." She said. Then, she yawned, and fell asleep.

"Let her rest. Go tell Stormpaw how she is." Saying good-bye, he left the medicine cat's den, only to find Fuzzpelt, who was also a warrior.

"Oakpaw, how is she?" she asked. When he told her she's okay, she got a sad look in her eyes.

"Some cats were talking about how it would be better if she died. The senior warriors still don't like her."

"What?" He knew that only a few cats liked her, but he did not think that they wanted her dead.

"Where are you going?" she asked him. When he told him he was going to Stormpaw, she said good-bye and left him. He found Stormpaw talking with Fernpaw and Leafpaw. They were talking about who they think would be a good leader if their deputy, Owlpelt, died or something. When Oakpaw appeared, Stormpaw leaped up and asked him if Nightkit was alright. When he told him she was, he went over to the den and went to see her. She was finally awake when he came, but she was weak, barely strong enough to get up. Her eyes were half closed, as if she was ready to fall asleep at any time. But she got up anyway when she saw Strompaw.

"Hi Strompaw!" she purred." How are you?" Her voice sounded dry, like if her throat was sore. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. How are you?"

"Fine. But I'm thirsty." Swanfeather volunteered to get water. And while she was gone, Nightkit told Stormpaw something.

"When I blacked out, I found myself in a vast, dark forest. Then, a black she-cat came to me. She offered to train me, to get back at the cat who cut me, to make me strong, to make me powerful. She said I would have all I ever dreamed of. When I told her no, that I wanted Lightningtail as my mentor, she threatened to kill me if I didn't say yes. When I didn't answer, she got angry, told me I was making a big mistake not accepting her offer. Then I woke up."

As if talking drained all of her energy, she curled up and fell fast asleep. A few moments later, Swanfeather came with moss with water. Seeing Nightkit asleep, she said," Did she tell you what she dreamed of?" He nodded. She sighed.

"I guess I'll take this water to the queens." When she left, Stormpaw curled up next to Nightkit and fell asleep in a few heartbeats.


	3. Chapter 3

Nightkit opened her eyes. At once she was filled with dread. She was there, in the vast and dark forest, where she went last time. She did not want to stay here, but she knew no matter how fast she ran, how long she ran, she could never escape. Then, a slender black cat with lively green eyes appeared, just as she appeared last time. "What do you want now?" Nightkit asked. "I won't let you train me, no matter how much you ask me. Why do you even want with me? I'm not that old, I'm not that pretty, strong, or fast, or smart. I'm not special, why don't you haunt someone else's dream?"

"Well, for starters, being young is a gift. Don't worry about looks, you'll soon grow to be beautiful, I know it. You're not supposed to be very strong yet, and you are very fast and smart. That is why I chose you. And because of a more personal reason. But I'm not going to tell you just yet." The black cat said. The cat's voice was soft, pleasant to hear on most occasions, but not to Nightkit. It filled her with dread.

"You can talk about all the great things you think I am, but I won't let you train me." Nightkit snarled.

"Perhaps some convincing would help you." Swift as a snake, the cat extended her claws and raked then down her half healed wound. As Nightkit felt the warm blood ooze down her body, the cat snarled in her ear," I will kill everyone you ever cared about, starting with Silverleaf. And if anyone asks who did this to you, tell them, Shadowflower did." With a last kick, Shadowflower left Nightkit laying there in a puddle of her own blood, choking for breath. She closed her eyes once more, and let darkness consume her.

Stormpaw woke up to the scent of blood. He saw some blood on his own pelt, and realized that the source of all of this blood was Nightkit. Calling for Swanfeather, he left the den and headed for the nursery. He found Swanfeather giving five queens, two nursing, some water. As soon as he told her what happened, she hurried over to the medicine cat's den. As she entered, she found Nightkit's blood pooled around her, a deep red. Her eyes were open, but they were gazing at nothing. Blood was trickling down her throat. And she didn't seem to be breathing. But Swanfeather puts cobwebs on her anyway. But the blood flow won't stop. As soon as the cobwebs stuck on her, they got soaked by blood. Before long, Swanfeather runs out of cobwebs. She tries to stop the bleeding with other things, but it is no use. Stormpaw could only watch in horror as the blood kept going and going. Swanfeather finally gives up when she has no resources left. "She is in the paws of StarClan now." she mumbles.

"She can't be!" screeched Stormpaw. "She can't-" he broke off as a tall, black and white tom entered the den, bundles of cobwebs and other herbs in his mouth

"Patchfur?" Swanfeather said in disbelieve. "You died moons ago! How are you here?" As Patchfur spoke, he put cobwebs on Nightkit's wounds.

"It was not Nightkit's time to leave." he said. The cobwebs somehow work, they stopped the bleeding. As he finished treating her, he looked at Swanfeather." This will happen again, and there is no way of telling when it will happen. You must be ready to treat her, whatever happens." He put down the bundle of extra cobwebs and herbs." Form now on, only these will work on her. The other one will be useless to her."

"But why?" asked Stormpaw. But the tom had already left.

"Make her a new bed. This one is soaked with blood." ordered Swanfeather. As Stormpaw dragged the blood-soakened moss outside, several warriors came out of their dens and places where there were eating, no doubt by the scent of blood. Fernpaw, his sister who was tabby and white, approached him.

"Is that your blood?" she asked. Stormpaw shook his head, but he did not stop to talk. When he finally disposed of the moss, Fernpaw, along with his other sister Leafpaw and his brother Oakpaw waited for him to talk. But he did not want to talk. After seeing Nightkit like that, he felt sick to his stomach. As he padded back to camp, he went his mentor, Flamepelt, who came back from a border patrol a few hours ago, and they both went off to the forest to train.

************* at the nursery**********

"Come on Fuzzpelt, you can do it." Swanfeather was helping Fuzzpelt with her kitting. The camp didn't really know who was the father, Fuzzpelt refused to tell them. And the three kits that she had were all white, like she was. As they began to suckle eagerly, Fuzzpelt smiled at them. Swanfeather, who usually was excited whenever a successful kitting happened, didn't really pay attention.

"Swanfeather?" aksed Fuzzpelt. Fuzzpelt was her half sister, they both shared their father's white coat.

"Wha?" Fuzzpelt had startled Swanfeather, who was deep in her own thoughts. "Sorry. They're beautiful, Fuzzpelt. If you don't mind, I'll go check on Nightkit now."

"I thought Nightkit was okay." Fuzzpelt said.

"Her wound reopened at dawn today." She left out the part in which Patchfur came and gave her wierd herbs, afraid that Fuzzpelt would call her crazy. "I managed to stop the bleeding." she lied. "What are you going to call them?" she asked, changing the subject.

Fuzzpelt took no notice. "This one will be Whitekit." She gestured to one of the kits as she named them. "This one will be Snowkit, and the smaller one will be Cloudkit." She purred with scarification. Saying good-bye, Swanfeather left the nursery to go to the den. Right now it was sun-high, the green-leaf sun felt good on her pelt. Suddenly reminded of the fact that she had not eaten today or yesterday, she chose a vole and sat down in front of her den and started to eat. After she ate, she gave herself a wash, but was disturbed by Froststar and Silverleaf.

"It's time that Nightkit was apprenticed." Froststar said. "How is she, Swanfeather?"

"Froststar, I'm afraid her ceremony must be delayed." Telling her what happened earlier, the three went inside of the den. Inside, Nightkit was sleeping soundly, no trace of the cobwebs or of her wound. "But she just had cobwebs on!" exclaimed Swanfeather in disbelief.

"That doesn't matter now. Nightkit is clearly fit to be apprenticed now."

"Who will mentor her?" asked Silverleaf.

"I will." responded Froststar. Silverleaf looked at her in disbelief.

"But you haven't had an apprentice for moons!"

"That doesn't matter" was her reply. Her encounter with Rosestar still troubled her. She figured it she mentored Nightkit, she can stop the black cat's influence from affecting Nightkit. Gently waking Nightkit up, she told her it was time to be apprenticed.

"But my wound just reopened!" she protested.

"You look fine to me." said Froststar. A few moments later, she called a Clan meeting.

"Nightkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, you will be known as Nightpaw." she paused before announcing," I will be your mentor." Gasp came from the Clan. Ignoring them, she walked over to Nightpaw, who was shocked as much as everyone else, to touch noses. Usually, the Clan would have called out her name, but silence had fallen upon the camp. Although she was a little crestfallen, Nightpaw was glad that they did not call her new name, she hated being the center of attention. Silverleaf was the first to congratulate Nightpaw, followed by Oakpaw and Leafpaw. Fernpaw herself didn't like Nightpaw. After a while, a few more cats approached, but no more cats did. After a while, Froststar called Nightpaw over to her so that they can go over the borders.

"This is Sunningrocks. This is also the border of RiverClan" Froststar told Nightpaw. As she spoke, a RiverClan patrol, a white tom, with a smaller golden brown cat, a small dark grey she-cat, and a tall, light brown tom with a deep cut in his ear made up the patrol. As they approached, the tall tom spoke first.

"Greeting, Froststar" he said with a respectful bow of his head. The other cats did the same.

"Hello, Dustclaw. How is RiverClan?" she asked him.

"We are doing great." It was the white tom who spoke this time. "Who's the other cat with you?" he asked.

"This is Nightpaw, my apprentice" she answered.

The tom's eyes opened in astonishment. "We must be going of we want to finish the patrol. Good-bye, Froststar and Nightpaw" As they left, Froststar and Nightpaw approached the training hallow.

"This is where training sessions usually take place. There, they found Flamepelt and Stormpaw. "Let's watch them." she said as she settled down. Nightpaw tucked her paws under her chest as she laid down to watch.

"Attack me." ordered Flamepelt. With no hesitation, Stormpaw lunged at him, twisting mid-air to rake his hind legs on his belly. But Flamepelt was ready. He stepped simply to one side so that Stormpaw didn't touch him. As he landed, Flamepelt threw himself at Stormpaw, knocking him to one side. Leaving the two to finish their training session, Froststar led Nightpaw back to camp.

"You must be hungry. Go have something to eat. Remember, training starts at dawn!" Froststar called out as Nightpaw made her way to the fresh kill pile. Choosing a mouse, she settled down on a patch of grass warmed by sunlight. As she ate, Oakpaw approached her.

"Hi Nightpaw! How was your first day as an apprentice?" He asked her.

"Great!" She answered. As she finished her mouse, Oakpaw started to groom her head, and they spent some time sharing toungues. After a while, Stormpaw emerged from the gorse tunnel, followed by Flamepelt. Stormpaw was proudly holding two mice and a squrriel, while Flamepelt carries two voles. Strompaw went to give his catch to the elders, and then got a sparrow and joined Oakpaw and Nightpaw.

"Hey Oakpaw and Nightkit!" He greeted them both.

"Actually, she's Nightpaw now." Corrected Oakpaw.

"When did that happen?" He asked.

"While you were out training with Flamepelt." Nightpaw stated.

"Who's your mentor?" Stormpaw asked.

"Froststar!" Oakpaw said before Nightpaw could answer.

"No way!" Stormpaw said in disbelief. "She hasn't had an apprentice in forever!"

"It's true!" Nightpaw piped up.

"I heard that Fuzzpelt had kits" Oakpaw said, changing the subject. " I want to visit them. Nightpaw?"

"I'm coming with you!" Nightpaw said.

"Can I come?" Stormpaw asked. He had already finished his sparrow.

"Sure. Why not?" Answered Nightpaw. When they got in the nursery, Fuzzpelt was awake, but the three kits were asleep. "Hi Fuzzpelt!" Greeted Nightkit. "How are you?"

"I'm okay, Nightpaw. Have you come to see the kits?" The three apprentices nodded. "Okay, just be quiet.

"What are their names?" Oakpaw asked. "How will you be able to tell them apart?" He asked.

"Whitekit is the one with sleek fur, while Snowkit has a longer tail. Cloudkit has the fluffiest fur of them all." Fuzzpelt said.

"Who's the father?" Nightpaw asked.

"The world may never know!" Fuzzpelt said in a mysterious tone. The cats frowned.

After saying good-bye, they left the nursery. While Nightpaw got some moss to make her bed, Oakpaw and Stormpaw entered the apprentices' den. After making her bed, she circled it a few times before falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Now accepting ocs :p As you see, I am terrible at making people. They are either perfect or more machine than independent**.

The next morning Nightpaw woke up to find Froststar waiting outside."What are we doing today?" She asked her.

"I'm going on dawn patrol. When I come back, I am going to teach you how to fight."

"Fighting?" Echoed Nightpaw."You haven't even taught me how to hunt!"

"I've seen you going with Lightningtail enough to know you know how to hunt" After that, Froststar, along with Fernpaw and her mentor Spottedtail, a white she-cat with patches of brown and dark ginger, left on the patrol. Not really caring, Nightpaw turned and headed into the forest, now that she was awake she might as well hunt. When she found a mouse, she immediately dropped into the hunter's crouch and stepping lightly, and was a tail length away before she pounced, killing the mouse with a single bite to it's neck. Burring it to get it later, she went ahead to catch a squirrel and another mouse before deciding it's time to return. Caring her catch she realized it is time that the dawn patrol came back. As she put her catch on the fresh kill pile, Froststar came to her. "See, you already know how to hunt! Come on, let's go to the training hollow."

"Froststar, do you know a Shadowflower?" Nightpaw asked. Froststar stiffened.

"Yes." She answered. "I knew a Shadowflower. She was my sister from a litter before mine. We both had ambition, but her's was different." She broke off as they approached the training hollow.

"Lets go back to camp, huh? Or do you want to hunt?" After a whole afternoon of training, both were pretty tired. Nightpaw had learned a whole lot, like that she wasn't very strong. But with a some practice she could be faster, and being weak could not be a problem.

"I'll hunt" she decided. As she padded through the forest, she found herself near the twoleg place, near the tree cut place. As she paused to take a breath, a ginger cat with a purple collar had walked in. As Nightpaw crouched into the hunter's crouch, she waited for the ginger cat to come closer. As Nightpaw sniffed the air, she detected a twoleg scent on her. "Must be a kittypet" she thought. As soon as she was close, Nightpaw jumped on her and stayed on. As soon as she jumped on her, the kittypet jumped in the air and landed on her back, squishing Nightpaw. As Nightpaw loosened her hold on the kittypet, the kittypet flung her off and started to run away. Deciding that she was warned enough, Nightpaw set off hunt. As soon as she found a mouse, a voice made her jump, startling the mouse as well. She watched in dismay as the mouse ran off.

"Hey, you, what's your name?" As Nightpaw turned around, hissing, she saw the kittypet. " You don't have to hiss, I just want your name!" Deciding that she was not going to give the kittypet what she wants, she ran off the the nearest tree." Hey, wait up." Surprisingly, the orange kittypet gave chase. Climbing up a tree, Nightpaw hissed," I'll never tell you my name!" As she neared the top, she realized that she could see a long way off. Breathless, she admired to view. As she was distracted, the kittypet started to climb the tree. As she drew nearer, Nightpaw suddenly realized the cat was climbing, without thinking she ran and jump from the tree she was on to a close on. As she stayed still to gain her balance, she couldn't help but feel a tingle of excitement. A moment later, she ran and jumped to a close tree, and to the next one, and she felt enjoyment flow through her. Before long, she was jumping from tree to tree, sometimes twisting in mid air. Then, as she jumped, she smacked into a bird who was squawking with alarm. As she landed, she finally felt tired. She quickly climbed down the tree, and was relieved to find that the orange kittypet was no longer chasing her. As she entered the camp, she found the Clan sharing tongues, and the sun was setting. She was caring two mice and a squirrel. As she put them down and took a mouse for herself, she made her way to Oakpaw, Stormpaw, Leafpaw, and Fernpaw were eating. Sitting next to Oakpaw, she greeted them all except for Fernpaw, who left the second Nightpaw joined them.

"Don't worry about Fernpaw, she's mad that she lost to Honeypaw." Honeypaw, a honey colored she-cat, was one of the older apprentices." Guess what?" Continued Stormpaw." I found a ginger kittypet a while ago, who was just sitting on our territory. She claimed to have seen a flying cat." His whiskers twitched with amusement. "She said that the flying cat was a small black one, and that she was very bad tempered." Nightpaw's tail twitched in anger. As soon as she lays her paws on the ginger kittypet, she was going to make her pay for the rude things she said about her, even though they words didn't really sting her. "She said that she asked the cat her name, but she hissed at her, climbed a tree, and started to fly over the trees."

"That sounds stupid! No cat could fly. If any cat could, they would catch birds mid air!" Oakpaw stopped as he imagined himself catch a bird like that. "I think that the kittypet was just crazy."

"Yes, but if she did see a cat climb a tree, they would have been crossing our territory." Leafpaw mewed. Before any of the cats could answer, Froststar came up to them.

"Oakpaw and Nightpaw will attend the gathering." She announced. Oakpaw and Nightpaw shared a look. This was going to be their first gathering.

"Why can't I come?" Stormpaw asked. But Froststar already went to tell the other cats who were chosen to go to get ready.

"Our first gathering!" Oakpaw said to Nightpaw. He was shaking with excitement. " I bet that all the best warriors will be there!" Nightpaw's reaction was not really different.

"I bet that it would be awesome! We would get to see all of the Clans, and see the Clan leaders!" She purred at the thought of going to a gathering. "I can't wait to go!"

"Lucky you." Oakpaw said. "Froststar is calling the cats chosen to go now." Saying good-bye to Stormpaw and Leafpaw, Nightpaw and Oakpaw ran over to where the cats where standing. After everyone was there, Froststar lead them over to Fourtrees. As the cats waited for Froststar's signal above the ridge, Nightpaw scented a lot of different scents. She recognised RiverClan and ShadowClan, but the rest she did not. When Froststar gave the signal, the cats plunged down to Fourtrees. As they stopped, Nightpaw looked around. A silver she cat was standing below the Great Rock. Next to her, a dark ginger tom with a single white paw was sitting. As Froststar joined them, Nightpaw guessed that they were Clan leaders. As she looked for a place to settle down, Oakpaw came next to her.

"Do you think that WindClan will show up?"he asked her. With a jolt, she realized that WindClan was not there. But a few moments later, a group of cats, with a black tom at the lead, came running down.

"I think that's them." Nightpaw mewed to Oakpaw. She was going to say more, but two cats, a black tom and a black she cat came up to them.

"Hi!" the black tom greeted them. "My name is Blackpaw! What's yours?" He had long fur with green eyes.

"You don't just go up to cats and ask for their name." the she cat answered. She had sleek fur and amber eyes.

"I do what I want, Nightpaw!" he hissed at her. Nightpaw just hissed at him.

"You name is Nightpaw?" Nightpaw asked. She nodded. "But that's my name!" She said. Oakpaw was just laughing.

"What's your name?" Blackpaw asked Oakpaw.

"Oakpaw." Oakpaw said. But the yowl of the silver cat Nightpaw saw earlier signified the beginning of the gathering.

"Let's get closer." Nightpaw mewed to Oakpaw. When he said yes, the pair walked closer to the Great Rock. As they moved closer, the air grew colder, coming from the left. As the two settled down, Nightpaw shivering, Blackpaw and the other Nightpaw came and sat close by, Blackpaw next Nightpaw(WindClan).

"Silverstar wishes to speak first!" the dark ginger cat mewed. Silverstar, the silver she cat, walked up.

"RiverClan has been good. The river has been plentiful, and we welcome two new warriors, Amberfur and Whitetail." As she spoke the names, two cats, a ginger she cat and a white tom, sat up proudly. "One of our queens have given birth to a litter of five kits." As she bowed her head and walked to the other leaders, the black one came up. Let's just call him Blackstar for now.

"WindClan has also been good. Two of our cats, Nightpaw and Blackpaw, have been recently been apprenticed." Nightpaw and Blackpaw looked proud. We have seven new kits in our Clan." Then, he bowed his head. After he went to the other leaders, the dark ginger cat came up. Let's call him Russetstar.

"ShadowClan has been good. We have recovered from the sickness, and we are striving. Our old deputy, Darkpelt, has died. Wingstorm will take his place." A white she cat looked embarrassed when all cats looked at her when Russetstar said she was deputy. "We also have a new apprentice, Sparkpaw." As Nightpaw turned her head, she recognized the ginger kittypet from earlier.

"That's the kittypet that claimed to have seen the flying cat!" Nightpaw said to Oakpaw. Her words were not steady, she was shivering to hard.

"How do you know? You weren't there when we found her." Oakpaw asked. As he talked, he got up and went to her left side, blocking most of the cold air from her.

"I guessed?" She told him. The look he gave her told her that he did not believe her. "I saw her before anyone else?" He gave her the same look. "Fine. I may or may not be the flying cat she claimed to have seen." His eyes opened In shock.

"You can fly?" he asked. Nightpaw shook her head.

"I just jumped from tree to tree. She annoyed me, so I hissed at her." Before Oakpaw could talk, it was Froststar's turn.

" ThunderClan has also been good. One of our queens has given us three healthy kits. We-" but she broke off as Sparkpaw let out a wail. A white cat was on her, clawing her. Spawkpaw went on her back to squish her like she did to Nightpaw, but that only dug the white cat's claws even further in. She howled in pain.

"Dovepaw, get off of her!" cried Silverstar. Whitepaw obeyed and got off of Sparkpaw.

"You should tell your Clan to behave more properly!" Russetstar hissed. Silverstar turned to him.

"We don't know if your cat started this! ShadowClan does have a reputation for starting fights!" Silverstar hissed back. But she stopped mid hiss as clouds covered the full moon.

"Look at what you did! StarClan is angry!" Hissed Blackstar.

"This gathering is over!" Froststar yowled. She rounded all of her cats as she lead the way back to ThunderClan. As they ran all the way to the camp, Nightpaw thought she saw a pair of green eyes in the shadows. As Oakpaw and Nightpaw entered the camp, Stormpaw and Leafpaw immediately ran over to them.

"How was it? Did you see the leaders? Did they say anything about the crazy kittypet?" He was jumping up and down.

"Two cat started to fight!" Nightpaw said. "And guess what? The kittypet is part of ShadowClan now!"

"What? Who fought?"

"The kittypet and a cat from RiverClan. Silverstar and Russetstar accused each other of their cats starting the fight, and the clouds covered the moon." Leafpaw's eyes went wide.

"You saw Silverstar?" Nightpaw nodded. "You know what they say about her, right?" Leafpaw said. Nightpaw and Oakpaw shook their heads.

"I honestly don't care right now." Nightpaw yawned. "I'm tired. I'm going to sleep." As she entered the apprentice's den and fell asleep, she found herself in the dark forest again. She groaned. As she did, Shadowflower came up to her.

"You haven't forgotten what I told you about Silverleaf, did you?" Nightpaw shook her head. "Well, if you don't believe me, then so be it. I already put my plan into action." Shadowflower smiled at her, then Nightpaw woke up to the screech of a cat.

"Silverleaf is dead!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for the ocs! I'll make sure they come later on!**

As soon as Nightpaw heard those words she came running out. At once she let out a wail and ran to the clearing. Cats made way for her. In the middle of the camp, a silver cat lay, unmoving. "Silverleaf!" Nightpaw cried out, and her legs, shaking with grief, gave away. Silverleaf, who's fur was always well groomed, was covered in blood. Her eyes were open, and claws were unsheathed. But she was not breathing. Swanfeather, the medicine cat, ran over to her, and as soon as she saw her, she knew she was dead.

"We found her dead like this in the middle of Thunderpath." Nightpaw heard another wail and turned to see Lightningtail, grief raw in his eyes. Next to him, Flamepelt was also grieving. Nightpaw let out another wail. Stormpaw, who rushed over as soon as he heard her wail, was next to her, trying to comfort her. But this wail was not of grief, but of guilt. She knew who did this, and she could have stopped it, if only she had accepted Shadowflower's offer. But she knew she could not. She closed her eyes. She could just see Shadowflower's green eyes, and they were filled of triumph. She was laughing, overjoyed. She opened her eyes. At once she regretted her action. Silverleaf's body sent a fresh cave of guilt crashing over her. She looked away, not wanting to see her foster mother dead. Slowly, cats started to groom her, cleaning her fur. Nightpaw knew that if she joined them, she would last long. She couldn't even stand up. Then, another cat came up. He was a tall, brown grey cat. He had darker splotches on him. His green eyes were filled of sympathy.

"Don't even try" Nightpaw told him as he opened his mouth to speak. She knew he was going to try to cheer her up, but she was only going to feel worse. When she looked back to Silverleaf, cats were grooming her fur, and her eyes were close. She looked like if she could just be asleep. This filled Nightpaw with more sadness. The wind has ruffled her fur. One by one, the cats came and shared tongues with her for the last time. But Nightpaw was too grief-struck to move. Lightningtail, Flamepelt, and Robinwing sat next to Silverleaf a few feet away for vigil.

"Aren't you going to sit vigil with them?" Stormpaw asked her.

"I don't think I have the strength to move" she murmured. Gently, Stormpaw picked her up like a kit and carried her over to Silverleaf. After he put her down, he laid down to the left of her to cover her from the wind like Oakpaw did. As she murmured her thanks, she nosed deep into the soft fur of Silverleaf. She no longer smelled of Silverleaf, but of the herbs that the cats cleaned her with. She didn't want to sleep, she knew that she would only see Shadowflower gloat.

"You don't have to sit vigil with me if you don't want to" she told Stormpaw.

"I want to" he told her quietly. Thankful, she pressed her body closer to his. Then, she looked at Silverleaf and wondered if she was in StarClan, looking down on them.

*** Next day***

Nightpaw was on a tree. It still hurt that Silverleaf is dead. Nightpaw figured that tree-jumping might cheer her up. As she got ready to jump, she heard a voice. "Hey, you going to tell me your name or what?" Her fur stood on end. It was Sparkpaw. "I just want to know your name!" she called out once more. Sighing, Nightpaw climbed down about ¾ of the way, then she jumped on her with a hiss. Alarmed, Sparkpaw jumped in the air. She was going to land on her back like last time, but Nightpaw saw that coming. As she jumped, Nightpaw got off, and when she landed on her back, she jumped on her and started to claw her soft underbelly. Yowling with pain, Sparkpaw prepared to kick her off, but Nightpaw jumped off at the last second so that she kicked air. When she landed on all four, she hissed, "What was that for?"

"Get off ThunderClan territory!" Nightpaw hissed. "You're ShadowClan, not ThunderClan!"

"I was sent by Redstar to talk to Froststar!" Sparkpaw told her. Now we know his real name is Redstar, not Russetstar. "We're being attacked by RiverClan!" Nightpaw froze.

"Come with me." She said at last, and sped through the forest with Sparkpaw at her heels. As she emerged from the gorse tunnel, Froststar immediately sprang on her feet when she saw Sparkpaw. She wasted no time explaining.

"Froststar, RiverClan is attacking! WindClan too! Redstar sent me to tell you!" She was panting, and Nightpaw noticed that she had some blood on her.

"Owlpelt, take Icefrost, Mistfall, Oakpaw, Lightningtail and Flamepelt. I will take Robinwing, Dawnbright, Spottedtail, Nightpaw, and Creamfur." The cats that she called went with her, and with a nod to Sparkpaw to lead the way, they ran over to ShadowClan. When they finally arrived there, everyone gasped. There, cats were fighting cats. Blood was everywhere, and fur was flying. "My party, we will go in first. If we need help, I will give the signal and Owlpelt's party will come." When she finished, they ran into the camp. Finding the nearest cat, Nightpaw jumped on a silver she cat. She dug her claws in, and bit down hard on the cats neck. But she made no real damage to her. Then, the cat jumped on her back, squishing the breath out of Nightpaw. When she loosened her hold, the silver cat flung on it's paws, sending Nightpaw flying into a white WindClan tom. Wasting no time, Nightpaw jumped on the tom, and bit down hard on his shoulder. Only when she heard a yowl did she let go of him. But it was not his. The yowl was loud enough for everyone to hear it. When she found who did it, she froze. A dust brown tom with amber eyes was standing over a cat. It was the silver cat she had attacked earlier, but she was laying still. Then, Nightpaw realized that the silver cat was Silverstar. After a few moments of searching, the cat looked at her direction. Anger burned in his eyes.

"It was you who did this!" Without warning, he lunged at her, knocking her over. He bit down hard on Nightpaw's neck, and did not let go until he tasted blood. As he stepped back, Nightpaw tried to stand up, but too much blood loss made her dizzy. Pain seared through her like liquid fire. The blackness was too overwhelming as her vision blurred. Finally, blackness consumed her. As she opened her eyes, she found herself in Fourtrees. A familiar silver shape was standing there.

"Silverleaf!" she exclaimed. She ran over to her, but when Silverleaf turned around and faced her, her eyes went wide open.

"Nightpaw, you're not supposed to be here!" said Silverleaf.

"Where exactly am I?" Nightpaw asked. She stiffened as a ginger she-cat with a hint of pink walked up.

"You are in StarClan" she told Nightpaw.

"But then I'de be dead!" Nightpaw blurted out.

"Exactly. You aren't supposed to die now. We can only send you back from death because you are not supposed to die. But it takes time." As she spoke, Nightpaw shivered.

"Why am I not supposed to die?" Nightpaw asked.

"I'm not going to answer that."she said. Looking around, she hissed, "Have you seen a black she-cat, she has green eyes and lives in a dark forest." Shivering, Nightpaw realized that she was talking about Shadowflower. Before she could answer, Nightpaw saw the cats fade away, and she opened a single eye.

"Thank StarClan you're not dead." The voice was coming from the left, and even though she recognized Stormpaw's voice, she could not see him. With a jolt, she realized that she could not see anything on her left side. Then, she heard a mournful wail. As she looked for the cat who gave it, she spotted a silver cat laying unmoving on the ground. With a jolt, she recognized Silverstar. She had never seen a leader lose a life, and she was curious about what will happen. But Silverstar's body didn't even twitch an ear. A gray tom was standing over her, grief in his eyes. As he looked in the direction of Nightpaw, he came running.

"You!" he spat. But he was talking to Oakpaw. "You killed Silverstar!" Oakpaw shrugged.

"I'm sure Silverstar has plenty of lives left" he mewed.

"That was her last one!" he spat. "You killed our leader!"

"Our leader also lost a life!" Stormpaw spat. With a jolt, Nightpaw realized that she had not seen Froststar anywhere. As she looked around, she found her lying on her side, not breathing. A second later, her left ear twitched. She took a gulp of air, and coughed blood. As she got up, she staggered. Owlpelt went to support her. "Plus, one of your cats just attacked Nightpaw out of nowhere!" Before the gray cat could answer, a yowl interrupted them.

"RiverClan, retreat!" The yowl came from a yellow cat with blue eyes. Nightpaw could only see about half of her. When Nightpaw tried to open her other eye, half her vision turned a deep red. She quickly closed it, and saw RiverClan, with WindClan a few seconds later, leave. As they left, Redstar approached Froststar. He dipped his head to her a little.

"Thank you for you help, but how did you know that we were under attack?" Froststar gave him a look, but she did not talk.

"One of your cats came to us!" Nightpaw called from were she was. Redstar came over to her. "Sparkpaw came to me when I was out and she told me you sent her, Redstar." She bowed her head in respect when she talked to him.

"I did not!" he said. He turned over to Sparkpaw. "Why did you go over to ThunderClan?"

"We would have never won that battle!" Sparkpaw spoke defiantly. "Two Clans versus one?" They would have won! I went over to ThunderClan because I knew they would help us." Redstar sighed.

"I'll deal with you later." As he turned to leave, Froststar gathered all of her cats to gather around and go back to camp. As Nightpaw tried to get up, she felt her left hind leg burn with pain. When she tried to walk, it hurt when ever she put weight on it. So she did her best to limp on three legs. When she spotted the Thunderpath, she just flopped down on the side of it. She knew that there was no way that she would make it across, and it seemed to be extra busy today. With a look at her, Lightningtail picked her up. As Froststar gave the signal, the cats ran across the Thunderpath. Even after they crossed it, Lightningtail kept on carrying her. When they entered the camp, Lightningtail carried her to the medicine cat's den and made a nest for her. When he put her down, she curled up and fell asleep.

*****stars*****

"I've been waiting for you." Shadowflower was sitting up on a tree, and as she spoke she jumped down and faced Nightpaw."Will you accept my offer? After what I did, surely you know that it's the right thing to do." Shadowflower purred. "Silverleaf's death was caused by no one other than you, Nightpaw. And after your pathetic skills at fighting, I know you need the help." She sat up licking a paw. "Or do I have to kill someone else as well?" Then, a second cat appeared. It was another she cat, but she had ginger fur with green eyes. With a jolt, Nightpaw recognized Sparkpaw.

"Sparkpaw? What are you doing here?" Nightpaw asked.

"What are you doing here?" Sparkpaw spat, fur bristling. "Your in my dream!"

"What are you talking about? You're in my dream!" Nightpaw spat. "How do you know Shadowflower?"

"She trains me." Nightpaw looked at her with disbelief.

"You let her train you?"

"Duh. Any cat would have." Sparkpaw sat up and licked one of her paws. "Of course, if your mother gives you the chance to become strong, you accept it."

"She's your mom?" Nightpaw yelled. "But you look like opposites!" Sparkpaw let out a hiss.

"I'm every bit as beautiful as Shadowflower!" she spat.

"Who told you that?" Nightpaw asked. "And I wouldn't call Shadowflower beautiful." Shadowflower let out a laugh. She didn't seem offended that Nightpaw said that.

"Nightpaw, you haven't answered my question. Either accept, or don't. If you do, no one else dies and you get stronger. Only a fool would decline. If you refuse, someone else dies, and you get the guilt of knowing you could have stopped it." She stopped to let out a purr.

"Although that is very tempting, I wouldn't do such a thing." Nightpaw responded. "Plus, you said I have pathetic fighting skills. I'm no use to you." Nightpaw met Shadowflower's gaze steadily.

"It's true that you suck at fighting. But like I said before, it's personal." Shadowflower shrugged. "It's that you could do something that no one else can do."

"What, die a lot of times?" Nightpaw suggested. "It's happened like, twice now."

"No, not that. The only way you could know is if you accept my offer." Shadowflower's eyes suddenly turned white, and a shadow emerged from the trees. Then, it disappeared and Shadowflower's eyes turned green again. "Sparkpaw already found her power." With a look at Nightpaw, Sparkpaw's paw turned white instead of her eyes like Shadowflower, and the moon that gave light was covered in clouds.

"I can cover the moon or the sun with clouds whenever I want!" Sparkpaw mewed proudly. Nightpaw stared in confusion. Two cats before her had just done something weird, and she did not know what to make of it.

"You expect me to believe I have some sort of power?" Nightpaw blurted out. "That's stupid! And if you did have powers, how would I?"

"Fine!" Shadowflower hissed. "If someone else dies, just know that it was your fault!" As she lunged forward, she raked her claws across Nightpaw's face, but this time it had no effect. Then, Nightpaw opened a single eye. As she tried to stand up, Leafpaw came in, fur bristling.

"Swanfeather!" she cried. "Swanfeather, come quick!" As Swanfeather appeared, Leafpaw cried, "Swanfeather, it's Froststar! She's about to lose another life!"


	6. Chapter 6

As Nightpaw got up, her hind leg burning with pain, she heard a wail of grief come from one of the cats surrounding Froststar. As she strode up to her, she heard a soft voice, just more than a whisper, talking. Nightpaw could not make out what the voice said, but she knew that the voice belonged to Froststar. After a second, the voice became much softer, then it was gone altogether Owlpelt, who was standing next to her, bowed his head and mumbled, "She's gone."

"How much lives does she have left?" a voice called out.

"That was her last one." Owlpelt answered.

"She's dead?" Nightpaw blurted out. Owlpelt nodded. "So, are you leader now?" Nightpaw asked. Cats started to go up to Froststar, sharing tongues with her one last time.

"I believe so." Owlpelt murmured, before taking a place next to Froststar, ready for vigil. As Owlpelt spoke the words that will send her to StarClan, Nightpaw sat down next to Froststar, ready to sit vigil.

***stars*** two days later***

"Nightpaw, come on!" As she woke up, she saw Tinderfoot. He was a reddish brown tom, and he was her new mentor. His blue eyes sparkled with excitement. Nightpaw was his first apprentice, and he was determined to make a good warrior out of her.

"Let's go over Clan boundary. Oh, wait. You already have. How about we go hunting? Or let's practice your fighting moves?" As he kept on ranting, Nightpaw let out a purr of amusement.

"You sound like if you are the apprentice!" Nightpaw purred. "I could use some fighting pra-" before she could finish, Tinderfoot went running. With a sigh, Nightpaw followed.

As they approached, Nightpaw saw two cats, she saw two cats, one a pigeon toed mottled she cat with a black tail and black ears, was fighting with the tom that tried to comfort Niightpaw when Silverleaf died. As the she cat darted in to land a blow on the tom, he quickly stepped back to dodge it, and stood on his hind legs to try to overpower her, but she slammed into his belly, knocking him over, and his breath out, as she planted a paw on his neck and on on his chest, not letting him move.

"Get off me, Hawkpaw! You won, okay?" the tom yelled. With a smug look, Hawkpaw got off of him.

"I won!" Hawkpaw said knew she would have said more, but Hawkpaw was constantly mispronouncing things, so she tried to talk as little as possible around others.

"Do you know what you did wrong, Lizardpaw?" A creamed colored tom with blue eyes strode in. He spoke in a soft voice, but firm enough to know that he was serious.

"I left my belly exposed, Creamfur." Lizardpaw mewed. Then, a white she cat with ginger splotches came in with another pure white cat.

" Why doesn't Lizardpaw take on Frostpaw?" she suggested.

"That's ok." Creamfur responded. As Lizardpaw and Frostpaw started to spar, Hawkpaw approached Nightpaw.

"Hi Nightpaw!" she greeted. "Did you see who I won? I mean how." Hawkpaw mewed. Nightpaw let out a chuckle.

"You showed him who's better, that's for sure!" Nightpaw mewed. Hawkpaw smiled. Nightpaw turned her head to see the fight. Frostpaw had already won, standing over Lizardpaw, but when she loosened her hold on him, he kicked up with his hind legs, sending Frostpaw flying. As she landed, she flipped on all fours, and slammed into Lizardpaw. As she toppled him over, he flipped over to his back, squishing her. Bored, Nightpaw left the training hollow and ran in the forest. As she neared the Thunderpath, she saw a twoleg get out of a monster. As Nightpaw neared it, curious, the twoleg spotted her. As the twoleg walked over to her, Nightpaw turned and ran back to the forest. Then, she ran up a tree and stayed there until sunhigh.

As she looked down, she saw Tinderfoot.

"Hey, whatcha doing up there?" he called up. "Are you know a squirrel now? I don't think Owlstar wants a squirrel for a warrior!" He was circling the tree impatiently.

"I'm sure Owlstar won't mind!" Nightpaw called down. "As long as I can hunt, he'll keep me!" But she didn't climb down. Instead, she ran to jump into the next tree, slamming into a bird about half way. She continued to run and jump until she was tired. As she prepared to climb down, she saw a bird flying, and was struck with the urge to catch it. But, she was really tired, so she climbed down.

"Do you have really do that?" Tinderfoot exclaimed. "That doesn't really help you, you know?" Nightpaw rolled her eyes.

"One day when cats that can run and jump from trees are superior, I'll be the most powerful cat in the forest!" Nightpaw purred.

"Not if I beat you to it!" Tinderfoot exclaimed. Nightpaw rolled her eyes once more. Tinderfoot's ambition is no secret. With a look at the sun, he added," we should get back to camp. You can hunt, if you want. But tomorrow, we are going to practice battle moves!" After agreeing, Nightpaw went to the forest to hunt.

****after some hunting****

Nightpaw strolled into camp with a squirrel and a mouse. As she put them down, she picked the squirrel to bring to the queens. As she entered the nursery, Pouncestream looked up. She was a small dark brown she cat with a white spot on her right ear and warm green she spotted Nightpaw and the squirrel, she smiled.

"Is that squirrel for me?" Pouncestream asked. She has never looked happier. She was expecting her first litter, and she couldn't wait to raise the kits. Before she was expecting, she would always play with kits, for she loved kits very much. As Nightpaw nodded, she put down the squirrel and Pouncestream started to eat. With a nod, Nightpaw left to go feed the elders. As she carried two mice and headed for the elder's den, Oakpaw came out.

"I already fed them, Nightpaw. Did you feed Pouncestream?" Oakpaw asked. Right now, Pouncestream was the only queen in the nursery. Fuzzpelt was outside, playing with her kits.. As she nodded, he asked," Did you give Swanfeather something to eat?" Nightpaw shook her head no. "Give that mice to her, then." Then he walked to the gorse tunnel.

After she gave the mice to Swanfeather, she got a mouse for herself and sat down in a corner and started to eat. After she ate, she started to groom herself. About midway of doing so, Owlstar summoned a Clan meeting. As he did, two kits, one grey, one white, walked forward to the middle of the camp. Swanfeather also came out and took a place close by.

"We have gathered to celebrate two kits today." Owlstar began. "Greykit and Frostkit have reached their sixth moon today. Greykit, step forward." The grey kit stepped into the clearing, his green eyes shining with excitement. "Greykit, from now on you will be known as Greypaw. Lightningtail, you are ready for an apprentice. You had a good mentor in Mistfall, and you are loyal and brave. I expect you to pass all of this to Greykit." Looking as excited as Greypaw, Lightningtail stepped towards Greypaw and touched noses. "Frostkit, step forward." As she did, she stumbled a bit, but recovered in a split second. "Is it your wish to train as a medicine cat?"

"It is" Frostkit answered.

"Then at half moon you will travel to the Moonstone to be accepted by StarClan. You will be Swanfeather's apprentice and be known as Frostpaw." After the ceremony, Owlstar leaped down from the Highrock. Nightpaw approached Greypaw.

"Are you excited to be an apprentice?" Nightpaw asked him.

"Uh-huh!" Greypaw responded with a nod.

"Let me show you were you are going to sleep. I'll help you get some moss." Nightpaw said.

After showing him the apprentices' den is, the pair went off to get some moss. When they have collected plenty, they made their way back. After making his bed, Nightpaw sent him off to his mentor. With the extra moss, she cleaned the elders' spoiled moss and replaced it with fresh moss. After all this, the sky was dark. When she circled in her bed, she fell asleep.

*** Frostpaw's sleep***

As Frostpaw fell asleep, she heard a noise. It was a yowl, full of grief and regret, and it rang out four times. Each yowl was more heart breaking than the previous one. Frostpaw didn't recognize the voice at first, but she had heard the first yowl when she was younger. It was when Silverleaf died, and a cat yowled… Nightpaw! It was Nightpaw's yowled. Frostpaw wondered why four? As the yowls faded away, she found herself in a vast forest. She saw Silverleaf's body there, covered with died blood, the same way she was found dead. Next to her, three cat bodies were next to her. One was of a dark ginger tom. Flamepelt! Frostpaw thought. Next to him, a smaller dark ginger cat. Lightningtail! This makes no sense! Frostpaw thought. They were pale, but Silverleaf's body was solid. Next to Lightningtail, a tabbyband white cat layed, eyes looking at nothing. Oakpaw! Frostpaw thought. His body was very pale as well. While Frostpaw studied them, a black cat appreared.

"Who are you?" Shadowflower asked Frostpaw. The question made her jump. "I'm not going to hurt you, just tell me who you are."

"F-Frostp-paw" she stammered.

"Do you know about this?" Shadowflower asked, pointing to the bodies of the cats. Frostpaw shook her head. "Good. Carry on now, nothing to do with you" Shadowflower purred. Then, Nightpaw strolled in. She snarled as soon as she saw Shadowflower.

"Are you happy now? What more will you do?" Nightpaw spat.

"Now that you know I'm serious, why don't you just accept my offer." What offer? Frostpaw thought.

"Over my dead body" Nightpaw spat.

"So be it" Shadowflower shrugged. "Killing your loved ones is kinda fun, actually." She lunged forward, and tried to hit Nightpaw, but she backed away at the last second. Then, Frostpaw woke up.

****lololololololol****

As Nightpaw woke up and stepped out of the apprentices' den, she got attacked. Quickly, she started to scratch aimlessly and when she opened her eyes she saw that she had scratched Tinderfoot. He got off of her and complained,"Why did you do that for? I'm your mentor, not a enemy cat, you know!" Nightpaw sheathed her claws.

"How do you expect me to react when a cat almost twice my size attacks me?" Nightpaw questioned. After a quick argument, the pair went to the sandy hollow to train.


	7. Chapter 7

I just realized that there were two Frostpaws. Oops. The one training to be a warrior should have been Icepaw, not Frostpaw. Keep that in mind!

Also, I accidently made Mistfall mentor to Stormpaw and Oakpaw. So, Oakpaw's mentor is now a random warrior called Smokefoot..

Stormpaw woke up. As he exited his den, he heard a howl. It was Pouncestream's. She had started her kitting some time during the night. He shivered at the next yowl. Honeypaw, one of the older apprentices, was also awake. She was with her mentor, Owlstar. Stormpaw saw Frostpaw run out of the nursery into the medicine cat's den and reappear with some leaves in her mouth and she ran back in the nursery. He caught Nightpaw's scent and turned as she exited the den. She too shivered at Pouncestream's yowl.

"I don't want to experience something like that ever." She said to herself. Then, she headed to the gorse tunnel and left. Stormpaw guessed that Mistfall would give him the day off. She was Pouncestream's sister. Sure enough, Mistfall came up to him to tell him he has the day off. Slightly disappointed, he left the camp to go hunting. Before long, he caught a mouse. After he scraped earth over it, he caught Nightpaw's scent and decided to check his tracking skills. Stepping lightly, he followed her scent, and he found her near Sunning rocks. Proud of himself that he found her, he left and continued to hunt. After a squirrel and a mouse, he took his catch back to camp. He found that the air was slient. Curious, he walked over to the nursery. He found Creamfur inside with Pouncestream. Mewling a greeting, Stormpaw walked over the them to see the kits. Two were cream colored, and one was a light brown. Creamfur must be the father, Stormpaw thought. After a second, he let the two alone and walked over to the gorse tunnel, but stopped near the entrance as Nightpaw walked in. She was bleeding from a wound on her leg and on her neck. She lifted her tail to greet Stormpaw, but said nothing as she walked over to the medicine cat's den. Worried, Stormpaw followed her. He found Swanfeather helping her, while telling Frostpaw what to do if it happened again. After treating Nightpaw, Swanfeather left when Honeypaw told her that one of the elders has a stomach ache. Before Stormpaw could say anything to Nightpaw, Frostpaw spoke first.

"Nightpaw" she began. "Do you know a black she cat with green eyes?" Nightpaw tensed.

"If you tell me her name, I might tell if I do." She replied.

"I don't, actually." Frostpaw said.

"Well, I can't really tell you then." She said with venom in her voice. "Did Pouncestream have a successful kitting?" She asked Stormpaw, startling him.

"Yep. She had two kits that look like mini Creamfurs and a light brown kit." He responded. She let out a chuckle.

"But raising kits when it's almost leaf-bare is not always good." Nightpaw said. "Greencough could kill one, or all of her kits." Stormpaw was surprised that she could say something so negative and so calm.

"You got Greencough once, and you survived." He reminded her. When she was three moons old, she got Greencough. Everyone was sure she was going to die. She didn't recover until she was four moons and a half.

"I almost died." She reminded him. "I was sick for a moon and a half. And I find new ways to almost kill myself everyday." She said. "Today I slipped on Sunning rocks."

"So that's how you got hurt" he said. She nodded.

"I nearly fell of a tree the other day." She told Stormpaw. She winced as she got up. "I'm going to see the kits." She said as she left, Stormpaw noticed that she limped. He followed her, but was interrupted by Frostpaw.

"If she tells you of the black she cat with green eyes, tell me at once" she told him. Weirded out, Stormpaw nodded and left. With a glance at the sun, which was still climbing the sky, he decided that is was going to be a long day. Then, he jumped as Nightpaw ran out of the nursery, fur bristling. She spat, the limped away to the gorse tunnel. Stormpaw decided to go with her.

"What was that about?" He asked her as they walked.

"Creamfur, that piece of mouse-dung, decided that I was a danger to the kits and chased me out of the nursery!" She spat. "He practically called me every insult created and clawed of my ears! I'm going to the medicine cat's den now." As she limped away, Stormpaw decided to ask to join the Sunhigh patrol. Owlstar said no. Disappointed, he walked over to the elders and see if they are ok. But Honeypaw was already helping them. As she finished, she ran over to Stormpaw, eyes shining.

"I'm going to be a warrior soon!" She boasted. "In Sunhigh, Owlstar is going to test my skills, and see if I'm fit to be a warrior!" Without waiting for an answer, she left to boast to some other cat. As he left to go hunting again, he heard pawsteps, and turned his head to see Nightpaw running to the gorse tunnel, laughing. Tinderfoot followed her, trying to catch up to her. As he watched them, he wished that Mistfall was that much fun. Then, he would actually be having fun as an apprentice. Just his luck, Mistfall was coming his way.

"We're going to train." She told him, and left. With a sigh, Stormpaw followed.

***sandy hollow***

"Alright, attack me." Without hesitation, Nightpaw lunged at Tinderfoot. She landed as he stepped to one side. Mad, she swiped her paw to the side of his head, managing a few blows before he pushed her to one side. Even madder, Nightpaw jumped on his back. As he tried to squish her by landing on his back, she jumped off of his back. As he left his belly exposed, she raked at his belly (claws sheathed, of course) and backed away as he got up.

"This is no fair!" She protested. "I'm not strong, how am I supposed to win?" She jumped backwards as Tinderfoot lunged at her. "I'm half your size! The only thing I can do is tire you!" She stepped to a side as Tinderfoot tried to hit her with a paw. "It's not like a warrior is going to try to kill me in a battle!" She finally gave up as Tinderfoot tackled her to the floor. Then, she saw Shadowflower.

"Push him off of you with your hind legs!" She told her. With all her strength, Nightpaw pushed up, pushing Tinderfoot off of her, but hurting her injured leg in the process. As Tinderfoot got up, Nightpaw cried out in pain.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"My legs hurt!" She cried. "Pushing you off must've reopened the wound on my leg!" As she tried to walk, she cried out as she stepped on her injured leg.

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have never made you train if you were injured!" Tinderfoot said.

"Because you would fuss over me and tell me to rest like a kit. This day so far hasn't been exiting." Nightpaw said, wincing as she walked towards the camp. "This is the third time I will have to go to the medicine cats' den!" As she walked away, Shadowflower came up to her.

"You did well." She praised Nightpaw.

"I reopened my wound, that's not exactly good." Nightpaw spat. "Besides, don't you have someone else's life to sabotage? I'm not going to let you train me."

"Fool!" Shadowflower spat. "I'll kill as many cats as I need to convince you. Just know, it's your fault if someone else dies." Then, Shadowflower ran away, leaving Nightpaw alone.

***stars yay!***

As Nightpaw left the medicine cats' den, she plopped herself near the entrance of the apprentices' den. Frostpaw had scolded her, and Nightpaw had to ignore the urge to claw off her ears. It was just past Sunhigh, and Nightpaw decided to go to Sunning rocks again. As she walked out of the camp, she saw Greypaw, with Lightningtail, run into camp. Decided to ignore them, she continued on her way to Sunning rock. As she spotted a mouse, she dropped to the hunter's crouch, wincing as she stepped lightly to the mouse. As soon as she was near, she jumped and caught the mouse. Not hungry, she buried in some earth and walked back to Sunning rock. She was planning to stay there sunning herself, but a soft cry made her jump to her feet. As she followed the source of the cry, she found a black kit being swept away in the current of the river. It bobbled up and down in the river, near the stepping stones. Not thinking, Nightpaw ran forward and jumped into the river. With the kit being less heavy, it was sent down the river faster, so Nightpaw had to swim fast to catch up to it. As she neared it and grabbed it by it's scuff, she swan to the shore on RiverClan territory. As she plopped down, she licked the shivering kit to stop it. Even though the river washed off some scent, Nightpaw scented that the kit was a tom and was RiverClan. When the kit stopped shivering, he pressed his little body against Nightpaw's and dozed off. Tired, she dozed off, curling her tail around the kit to protect it.

"Look, Williowfur, your kit is here!" The voice startled her, awaking the kit as well. She saw Dustclaw, a brown tom, with a light grey she cat next to him. The kit next to ran over to the she cat while Dustclaw tackled Nightpaw. She knew if she tried to attack back, she would fail and get more hurt and she would seem hostile to him, so she did nothing.

"What were you doing with Blackkit?" He spat at her.

"I found him in the river, being swept away by the current. I could not let him die, so I went in and pulled him out. Earlier I got hurt three times, and it took all my strength to save him. Since I was tired, I slept were I left him, and then you woke up and tackled me." She waited for his reaction.

"You expect me to believe that?" He mewed at last. "How do I know you weren't trying to steal him?"

"Steal him?" Nightpaw patience had run out. "If I was going to steal him, I wouldn't sleep on RiverClan territory! You must have a brain, use it!" She hissed at him.

"Tell that to Yellowstar." He growled, and he let her get up. Willowfur picked up Blackkit by the scruff and followed Nightpaw as Dustclaw led her to RiverClan camp. As they entered, upon sight of Nightpaw, several cats hissed at her. Nightpaw hissed back. Then, she spotted a yellow cat with blue eyes.

"Who is that?" The yellow cats asked. Her voice was hard.

"She claimed to have found Blackkit being swept away by the current, and we found her and him sleeping on RiverClan territory, Yellowstar." As he mewed, he bowed his head in a respectful bow.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Yellowstar questioned Nightpaw.

"I won't always be there to save drowning kits, so I suggest you take better care of them" she said, earning hisses from the surrounding cats.

"How do we know you're not lying about saving the kit?" Yellowstar said.

"Why would I take a kit?" Nightpaw said.

"Why wouldn't you."

"Well, first of all, what am I going to do with him?"

"You could pretend to be his mother."

"Who would believe me? I'm an apprentice!" Nightpaw spat. "I'm sick of this. You have no proof that I took your kit. So let me go back to ThunderClan."

"We have no proof that you didn't!" Yellowstar paused for a bit, then said, "As your punishment, we will hold you prisoner for three days." Nightpaw stared. Surely RiverClan isn't stupid enough to do this? After a few moments of silence that confirmed that they were serious, Nightpaw hissed.

"Fine!" She hissed. "But sooner or later you will see that I'm telling the truth."

"You will be placed outside the elder's den." With the flick of a tail, the Clan went back to what they were doing. As Yellowstar summoned an apprentice, she came up to Nightpaw.

"Splashpaw will assist you. You will carry normal apprentice dutys while you are here." Nightpaw looked at Splashpaw. Splashpaw was a grey she cat with green eyes. One of his paws was white.

"I'll show you where to get the moss." Spashpaw said. As he led her away, in a quieter voice she said, "Did you really save Blackkit?"

"Of course I did. Yellowstar just can't see that." Nightpaw hissed.

"You know that Blackkit is my brother from a later litter." Splashpaw said.

"Good for you." Nightpaa said. "Just tell me where the moss is so we can get going."

"Follow me" Splashpaw said with a sigh.

***next morning***

As Nightpaw woke up, she looked around RiverClan camp. The sun was barely rising above the horison. Several warriors were already awake. While she stretched, Willowfur came up to her.

"I'm going to take you back to ThunderClan" she told Nightpaw. She must've seen the confused look on her face because she said, "Blackkit told Yellowstar what happened. She was angry she was wrong, but she will let you go back."

"Finally." Nightpaw said. A moment later, the two set out to the border. While they walked, an awkward silence hung over them. As they neared the border on Sunning rocks, a ThunderClan patrol appeared that consisted of Creamfur, Smokefoot, and Oakpaw. After spotting them, Willowfur left Nightpaw to join them. Oakpaw was the first to scent her. He stopped dead in his tracks, sniffing the air. After a second, he spun around, smiling, to the direction where Nightpaw was.

"Hi, Nightpaw!" He greeted.

"Hi, Oakpaw." Nightpaw said.

"Where were you last night?" Creamfur said. "The Clan was searching for you."

"RiverClan kept me hostage because they thought I was stealing a kit." Nightpaw said, rolling her eyes. "Are you the dawn patrol?" They nodded. "Then I'll join you guys."

"What did they do with you?" Smokefoot, a grey tom with darker grey paws, asked.

"It's a long story." And as the dawn patrol continued on their way, Nightpaw told them what she did in RiverClan.


	8. Chapter 8

As Stormpaw got up and stretched, the dawn patrol came back, and with Nightpaw. Stopping what he was doing, he ran over to them.

"Where did you find Nightpaw?" Strompaw asked.

"They didn't find me, I found them." Nightpaw said.

"She was kept over night in RiverClan." Oakpaw said.

"They thought I was stealing a kit and that I was going to pretend to be his mother." Nightpaw said. "They made me-" she broke off as Owlstar approached her. He sat down next to Stormpaw and said, "Why were you missing?" Douting that he cared, Nightpaw told him the same thing she told Stormpaw. "They made me clean out the elder's den too." She finished. "They took me around Sunhigh, and they didn't give me anything to eat." She complained. "So I'm going hunting now." Saying good-bye, she left and walked through the gorse tunnel.

"Well, we know she didn't do it to Flamepelt." Stormpaw said.

"She could just be lying." Owlstar said. "We will go to RiverClan and see if they did really steal one of our apprentices. Flamepelt said he was attacked by a black cat. Nightpaw is the only black cat in ThunderClan at the moment." Owlstar said. "I will take Tinderfoot, Mistfall, and-"

"Can I go?" Stormpaw asked.

"No." Owlstar said. "Tinderfoot and Mistfall, no third because we don't want to seem hostile. Stormpaw, get them." As Stormpaw ran to the the warriors' den, Owlstar sighed. He remembered a time when he was Owlpaw, a curious apprentice. He had once fallen into the river because he wanted to see how a fish looked like. He laughed softly as he remembered. But Nightpaw was different. She was born a rogue, and is treated differently because of it. When he questioned Froststar about why she choose Nightpaw as her apprentice, she said to ensure that she was loyal because of her roots. All except for Greyfur, who died earlier, didn't think that taking in Nightpaw was a good idea. But the warrior code says we can't neglect a kit in need, thought Owlstar.

"Owlstar, come on!" Tinderfoot voice had scared Owlstar. Shaking his head, he took lead and headed for RiverClan. As he watched them go, Stormpaw decided to go find Nightpaw and hunt with her.

As Nightpaw was stalking the mouse, the scent of mouse was mixing with another. As she pounced, she finally recognized the scent. As she looked up, she saw Stormpaw standing there.

"Hi, Stormpaw. Whatcha doing?" Nightpaw said.

"I was bored, so I thought I would come and hunt with you." Stormpaw shrugged.

"Okay, just don't make me lose any prey." Nightpaw said. As the pair went on their way, the two caught a total of tree mice and a thrush. As they neared the Thunderpath, Nightpaw spotted Sparkpaw.

"Hey!" Sparkpaw yelled. "I still haven't gotten your name!" She yelled.

"I don't feel like telling you my name!" Nightpaw yelled back.

"Why not?" Sparkpaw yelled.

"Because I got taken by a RiverClan patrol and I barely know you!" She yelled back.

"Well, I know you!" Sparkpaw yelled.

"What's my name then?" Nightpaw yelled.

"I don't know yet! You won't tell me!" Sparkpaw yelled

"Then ask everyone you know!" Nightpaw yelled. Turning her back, she ran back to the forest, hearing Stormpaw yell back to Sparkpaw.

As she neared ThunderClan camp, she saw Owlstar pacing around. Tired, she went back out the camp and went to collect the prey she and Stormpaw caught. As she dug around for the prey, she heard a pitiful wail. Reburying the prey, she followed they sound until she found a small dark grey kitten. Nightpaw scented that it was a she-cat, and was a kittypet. But she had no collar. Then, a second scent drafted towards her.

"Have her, I don't want her!" The hiss came from a behind her. As she turned, she saw a black and white cat. "She's your now." The cat said. Nightpaw caught the scent of milk on her, and decided that she was the kit's mother.

"Why?" Nightpaw asked.

"I can't take care of her." She said. "My housefolk would only take her away. I don't want them to take her." She said. Her voice turned soft and she had a far away look. Suddenly, she spun around and left the kit. Sighing, Nightpaw picked up the kit. She wailed as soon as Nightpaw did. The kit looked around a few days old. What a horrible mother, Nightpaw thought. But, she did care for her, she didn't leave the kit because she has no intention to take care of it. As Nightpaw neared the camp, she saw Flamepelt's body in the middle of the clearing. Confused, Nightpaw padded towards his body. As she neared him, Owlstar came up to her.

"Who is that kit?" Owlstar said.

"What happened to Flamepelt?" Nightpaw said, putting the kit down and wrapping her tail around her. The kit only pressed her tiny body closer to her

"He died from a battle wound." Owlstar said. Nightpaw gave him a surprised look.

"She is a kit I found." Nightpaw told him about the black and white cat. "She didn't want the kit, and I couldn't leave her to die, so I took her." She finished.

"We'll see if one of the queens will take her in." He sighed. "At this pace, we will have more rogues than forest-born cats."

"I was born rogue as well, and you took me in. Why wouldn't take this kit in as well?" Nightpaw said. Owlstar gave her a surprised look.

"Silverleaf told you that you were born rogue?" He asked her. Nightpaw shook her head.

"I'll see if one of the queens will take her." Nightpaw said. As she walked to the nursery, she saw Pouncestream with her kits suckling next to her belly. "Pouncestream?" She looked up. "There's a kit here. She has no mother. Owlstar was wondering if you would suckle her." Pouncestream looked overjoyed at the thought of having another kit.

"Of course I will." She purred, and Nightpaw placed the kit next to her. The kit mewed, and started to suckle.

"What will her name be?" Nightpaw asked.

"Do you want to name her?" Pouncestream asked Nightpaw. Nightpaw nodded. She sat deep in thought before deciding.

"Shadekit. Her name will be Shadekit." Nightpaw said. After saying good-bye to Pouncestream, she made her way back to where everyone was. She shouldered her way into the middle, where Flamepelt was. Lightbreeze, a ginger she cat with white spots, was next to him. Nightpaw remembered that she was his sister. As she crouched down next to her to share tongues with Flamepelt for the last time, Owlstar said the words that sent him to StarClan. As the sun set, all except for Sunpelt, his old apprentice, Lightbreeze, and Nightpaw. The three had to fluff out their fur to keep out the cold. Sometime during the night, it started to snow, making them all shiver. Nightpaw had never been so happy to see the sun rising. As it did, the elders buried the body of Flamepelt. As she spotted Owlstar, she walked over to him.

"Pouncestream was happy to suckle the kit. Her name is Shadekit." Nightpaw told her.

"Great. I will announce it to the Clan right now." Then, he jumped on the High rock and summoned a Clan meeting.

"Yesterday, a kit was found." He began. "She had no mother, and was left in the forest. Her mother did not want her, so we will take her in." Owlstar paused for a bit and said,"Her name will be Shadekit."

"What if her mother comes back?" Creamfur protested.

"Her mother made it clear that she did not want her" Owlstar said. "Pouncestream has agreed to suckle the kit." Then, without waiting for a response, he jumped of the High rock, bringing the meeting into an end. Nightpaw saw Creamfur run into the nursery. Tired, she walked into the apprentices' den and fell asleep in her bed.

*****yay dream!*****

Nightpaw let out a groan as soon as she realized where she was. Shadowflower came out of the shadows, her green eyes shining.

"Alright, what do you want?" Nightpaw said. But she already knew the answer.

"Why won't you let me train you? It'd help you a lot" Shadowflower said. Nightpaw sighed.

"Is there another option?" Nightpaw said.

"Yes. You could let everyone you love die because you are to selfish to accept my offer." Shadowflower said. Nightpaw shook her head. "Fine!" Shadowflower spat. "There is no more warriors that your close to, so I will have to kill an apprentice." Nightpaw thought about Lightningtail, but decided not to tell her about him.

"You can't kill an apprentice!" Nightpaw said.

"Accept my offer, and no apprentice dies." Shadowflower said. Nightpaw thought for a while before making up her mind.

"Fine!" She spat. "I'll accept your stupid offer!" Shadowflower looked over joyed. "We will start tomorrow!" She said. "But first, I have to do something to let you know that I'm serious. If you decide to stop, I will go back to killing." She said, and the dream ended.

****Frostpaw yay!****

Frostpaw sat up in her dream. Instead of the forest, she was in a place where there was a pond and a dark grey she cat. As Frostpaw looked in the pond, she saw a grey she cat, licking a kit, who was dark grey like her. Next to her was a black cat, licking her own fur. A ripple crossed the pond, and the pond now showed the same grey kit, but bigger. She was standing proudly, and the grey cat that was licking her in the past reflection was looking proudly at her, completing ognoring the other black cat. As another ripple crossed the pond, Frostpaw caught on. The black cat that was ignored was Shadowflower. Now, the reflection showed Shadowflower , sitting proudly as the Clan pressed around her, the leaded looking at her approvingly.

Is she being made deputy? Frostpaw thought. Then, the grey cat being ignored as the older grey cat was with Shadowflower. After more reflections, they stopped altogether, and a voice said, "Beware the shadow in the night" and the dream ended.

****Nightpaw :D****

After the dark forest dream, Nightpaw had no intention to sleep again, so she went out. As she walked through the forest, she spotted a scent. It was ShadowClan, but more familiar. She thought for a minute before recognized the scent of Sparkpaw. Nose to the ground, she followed the scent to Fourtrees. Why would she go on ThunderClan territiory to go to Fourtrees? Nightpaw thought. As she neared, she was surprised to find Oakpaw there as well. Then, an orange blur darted out and, landing on Oakpaw. Confused, Nightpaw ran forward down to were Oakpaw was fighting back. As she neared, she recognized Sparkpaw as the orange blur, and jumped on Oakpaw and slammed head first into Sparkpaw, sending her flying off of Oakpaw. As she pinned her down, Nightpaw spat, "What are you doing?"

"I was in the middle of, something, then you attacked me!" Sparkpaw spat.

"Why are you on ThunderClan territory?" Nightpaw asked.

"Because, Shadowflower told me to go and kill an apprentice, so I chose this one!" Sparkpaw said.

"Oakpaw, why are you here?" Nightpaw asked Oakpaw, who was watching with eyes wide open.

"I caught Sparkpaw's scent on ThunderClan, so I followed her." He said. Momentarily distracted, Sparkpaw pushed Nightpaw off and ran to ShadowClan territory.

"We should get going back to our territory to tell this to Owlstar." Nightpaw sighed, and Oakpaw followed her as she lead the way back to camp.


	9. Chapter 9

To get to the plot faster, I'ma time skip three moons. Oh, and Sunpelt is supposed to be Sunfire. P.S: imma add some OCs way later in the story, when the story it to it's climax. Oh, and I just read the earlier chapters and realized how bad I am at righting fanfiction. Sorry!

"Nightsong! Nightsong!" The Clan chanted her warrior name. So much has happened in the moons that passed. Nightsong had grown to be slender, with sleek fur that glowed a dim silver in the moonlight. Hawkstrike and Lizardsplash are warriors, Icepaw died in a battle against RiverClan over Sunningrocks. Stormstrike, Oakfur, Leaffall, and Fernheart were named warriors some time before. Owlstar had lost two lives in battle, a lot in such a small time period. Six litters of kits were born. Two warriors have died, and Ivypelt, a grey she-cat, was expecting Lightningtail's kits.

"In tradition, Nightsong must in silent vigil until dawn, and guard the camp alone while we sleep." Owlstar said. Tail and head high, Nightsong took a place in the middle of the camp. It was leaf-bare, as as the night went on, it started to snow. Restless, Nightsong paced noiseless around the camp to try to warm herself up. When she finally saw the sun rise, she never thought she would be so happy to see the sun. As she waited for the sun to rise some more, Tinderfoot came over to her.

"You cold?" Nightsong nodded. "Don't worry, you can talk now."

"That was the worst night of my life!" She said immediately. "It snowed, and I was never colder in my life!" Then she thought for a while before saying, "but I got to think some things over. So maybe it wasn't such a waste." She said.

"Well, glad you think so. My vigil was during green-leaf, so it wasn't as cold." Tinderfoot said.

"I'm going to sleep." Nightsong said, yawning. Saying good-bye she left to the warriors' den, and as she entered, she saw a moss bed. Sniffing it, the scent determined that it was not used by any other cat, so she circled it and fell asleep.

****dream!:D****

As Nightsong entered her dream, she saw Shadowflower.

"It's about time Owlstar made you a warrior." She said. "I trained you ready for battle in half a moon!"

"I was made a warrior a bit early than most." Nightsong said. "And the Clan didn't know you trained me. I couldn't just show everything you showed me all in one time. It'd be like if I learned it over night!" She said.

"I don't get you. You could've been made a warrior much earlier."

"Yea, but what if an apprentice who used to be really weak suddenly able to beat her mentor, who not to mention is twice her size, in a few days?" Nightsong questioned.

"Yes, I guess that would be weird" Shadowflower murmured. "Anyway, Sparkpaw just visited me." Nightsong rolled her eyes. Apparently, Sparkpaw also was being trained by Shadowflower. "She's turning into a fine fighter, but is way harder to train that you." She said. "I taught you in half a moon, and I'm not done with her, even though she started before you!" She complained. "Just don't tell her that." She said. Nightsong rolled her eyes again.

"It's not like I see her everyday." Nightsong said.

"Yes, but she always talks about that one tom in your Clan. Stormsomething."

"Stormstrike." Nightsong said. "Why?"

"I don't know. She always, 'I bet he could do this' and, 'I bet he could do that' and, "I hope I see him at the gathering'. She won't shut up about him. And she's not in the same Clan as him!"

"Yeah." Nightsong said. "I see her looking at him whenever she can." She said. Now that she thought of it, Sparkpaw did look at Stormstrike whenever she could.

"You have competition!" Shadowflower teased Nightsong.

"The day she joins ThunderClan is the day I'm concerned about that." Nightsong said, rolling her eyes. "Besides, I don't want a mate." Nightsong said. "Anyway, you trained me. Are you going to train someone else now or something?"

"I'll leave you alone for now I guess." Shadowflower said. "I'll go now. A hunting patrol is waiting for you." And the dream ended.

***non-dream world.***

Nightsong woke up and stretched. It was before sunhigh, but not dawn anymore. Sure enough, a hunting patrol was waiting near the gorse tunnel. As Nightsong padded over to them, she saw Shadekit run over to them.

"Can I go?" Nightsong heard her say.

"No." Mistfall said. "You're not an apprentice."

"But I know the hunter's crouch!" Shadekit protested.

"Knowing the hunter's crouch doesn't make you an apprentice." Nightsong said as she padded over to her.

"But I want to go!" Shadekit whined.

"If you got to go, then other kits would also want to go." Nightsong pointed out. "Look, here they come now." As she spoke, two cream colored kits and a light brown kit came running out.

"Can we go?" The light brown kit said.

"No." Mistfall said.

"Why not?" One of the cream colored kit said.

"You all can't go." Nightsong said. Her patience had run out. "Go back to Pouncestream." She ordered. With their tails down, the kits obeyed.

"Let's go." Sunfire, who was leading the patrol, ordered. As they walked up the ravine and into the forest, they approached Sunningrocks. Mistfall stopped dead in her tracks.

"What's wrong?" Sunfire asked.

"RiverClan!" She spat.

"Two moons haven't even passed and they want to take Sunningrocks back!" Sunfire said. " Go check to see if they are there, Nightsong." Nodding, Nightsong pressed close to the ground and positioned herself so that the RiverClan cats can't smell her but she can see them. She saw two patrols of seven cats each, standing on Sunningrocks. Quickly and silently, she went back to where Sunfire and Mistfall were waiting.

"They're standing on Sunningrocks." Nightsong told them. "One patrol in the open, and the other one hidden."

"Go tell Owlstar, then." Sunfire urged her. Nodding, Nightsong ran back to camp. She has gained a reputation for being a fast runner, and reached the camp. "RiverClan are trying to take back Sunningrocks!" Nightsong announced to the cats around her. The older cats spat, but the younger cats were looking hopeful in being picked to go.

"But two moons haven't even passed since the last time they tried to get Sunningrocks back!" Creamfur said.

"That's what Sunfire said. She told me to go back here and tell Owlstar."

"Well, then. Lightbreeze, Oakfur, Stormstrike, and I will go. "Creamfur, take Smokefur, Hailstorm, Ashpelt, and Nightsong." Owlstar ordered, scaring Nightsong, and the cats he called went over to him, and Owlstar lead the way. "There's a patrol waiting on the other side of the river!" Nightsong told the cats.

"Then, watch out for them!" Owlstar said. "Where are Sunfire and Mistfall?" He asked Nightsong.

"They are over at Sunningrocks." She said.

"Can you go over to them?" He asked her. As she nodded, she ran ahead of the patrol, and ran as fast as she could over to Sunfire and Mistfall. As she skittered to a halt to were they were, she quickly told them about the patrols. As she spoke, a RiverClan tom appeared.

"What do you want?" Nightsong spat at him.

"We are here to take back Sunningrocks." He answered calmly. He saw a grey cat with darker grey stripes.

"Wasn't killing our warriors enough?" Nightsong said. "Or Icepaw? Do you want to kill all of our cats to gain Sunningrocks, were you only sun bathe?" Nightsong spat.

"Sunningrocks was always ours!" The tom spat. "We've let you hunt on it for far too long." Then, as if his words were a signal, one of the patrol appeared behind him. "You're outnumbered. Give us Sunningrocks, and no one gets hurt." He said, his blue eyes shining.

He must think he had already won, Nightsong thought. Then, as the RiverClan cats prepared to fight, they froze as Owlstar's patrol came.

"Do you think I would challenge you when I know I'm outnumbered?" Nightsong had the satisfaction of seeing the grey cat dumbfounded.

"We will still fight." He growled, and lifted his tail in signal to the other cats to fight. ThunderClan cats also fought. As she heard the sounds of battle around her, a big light grey tom lunged himself at Nightsong. Fast as lightning, she stepped to a side, and jumped on the tom as he landed on all four. She bit down hard, and bit harder when she heard him yowl in pain. As he jumped on his back, Nightsong jumped of of him, and saw her chance when he left his belly exposed. She unsheathed her claws, and raked them down on his belly. As she prepared to fight him as he got up, a wail made her stop, and she recognized Stormstrike's voice. Forgetting the tom, she ran over to where he was, out numbered by three apprentices, almost as big as him. But one was smaller, black figure, and she recognized Blackkit, who was now Blackpaw.. Quickly, she ran over to Stormstrike, who was already fighting one of the cats, and slammed into a grey she-cat with darker grey specks. Nightsong jumped on her back like she did with the other cat, and bit down hard on her neck before she realized that she did. But a yowl told her that she missed the spine. As the cat tried to shake her off, she dug her claws deeper into her fur and bit down on her shoulder, and letting go when she squealed like a kit. As she got off of her, Blackpaw confronted Nightsong, and pinned her to the ground.

"I save you from drowning, and this is how you repay me?" Nightsong spat.

"You didn't save me! Mother told me you tried to steal me!" He spat.

"Fine! So be it!" Nightsong spat, and pushed him off of her with her hind legs, sending him flying. As she got up, she realized that there was more RiverClan cats than ThunderClan cats.

But she got distracted as she Blackpaw sprang up and try to lunge at Nightsong. As he did, she stepped to a side, and pinned him down as he landed. As she tried to bite his neck, a cat slammed her to a side, and pinned her. When Nightsong looked up, she saw Willowfur.

"Last time I save a RiverClan kit!" Nightsong spat. "You told him that I tried to steal him!"

"You did!" Willowfur said.

"Maybe I should have left him drown." Nightsong said, almost to herself. This caused Willowfur to bite down on her neck, but as soon as she did, Nightsong pushed her off like she did with Blackpaw, but a yowl stopped her from doing anything to Willowfur.

"ThunderClan, retreat!" It was Owlstar, his fur had blood splatted with blood. With hisses, ThunderClan did as they were told, and ran back into the forest. Nightsong noticed that Oakfur was limping, and Creamfur was missing. Nightsong shook her head. Creamfur was the deputy. She stopped herself from imagining the faces of Pouncestream and her kits. As her Clan walked in silence back to camp, she heard a cry of triumph from Sunningrocks.


	10. Chapter 10

Nightsong shook herself. She couldn't sleep, and the moon was high in the sky. But she wasn't on watch, she was padding around the camp noiselessly. As she did, she heard a rustle, and spun around, fur bristling, as she saw Stormstrike appear. She let her fur lie flat. The camp was half covered in snow. She couldn't guess what he was doing out, so she waited as he came to her. He simply sat next to her.

"I can't believe we lost Sunningrocks" he said.

"It was bound to happen." Nightsong sighed. "And sooner or later we will win it again, and lose it, and win it…it has happened as long as anyone could could remember, and it will stay that way unless StarClan themselves come down and tell us." She shook her head. "It would be so helpful if that happened."

"Then cats won't have to die." Stormstrike paused for a bit before saying,"like Creamfur." The deputy had died, and Mistfall had been appointed deputy in his place. She didn't look pleased, but she accepted anyway. Pouncestream had been heartbroken, and his kits were still mourning him. "I also saw Owlstar lose a life.

"He's losing lives to fast." Nightsong said. "That's the third life he lost. He only has six left."

"And I don't think Mistfall wants to be leader anytime soon." Stormstrike said.

"She looked so unhappy when she was appointed deputy. But she does know how to give out orders." Nightsong pointed out. "She was always hard on me on training whenever Tinderfoot couldn't."

"You're lucky she wasn't your mentor. I never had no fun!" He complained.

"Quiet!" Nightsong scolded as she heard a soft mew of annoyance.. "Let's get away from the dens." The two walked away and sat near the entrance. "Now you can complain." She told him.

"You actually had fun!" He said. Nightsong shrugged.

"Tinderfoot was fun to be with." She said with a shrug.

"That was not Mistfall." He said.

"What do you think Yellowstar is going to say about it tomorrow?" Nightsong said, reminding him that tomorrow was the Gathering.

"Sunningrocks wasn't worth Creamfur's life." Stormstrike spat. "The kits were heartbroken, and so was Pouncestream. And not to mention Icepaw." He looked at his paws. "I know how it is to lose a father at such a young age." Stormstrike's father had died when he was only one moon.

"I never met my real father." Nightsong said, but she remembered the grey tom that had almost killed her when she was five moons old. Something told her that it might have been him, he looked a little like her.

"You had Flamepelt." Stormstrike said.

"Had would be correct. You still have Robinwing. I lost both Silverleaf and Flamepelt. It's like losing two sets of parent." Nightsong sighed. "And you have Oakpelt, Leaffall, and Fernheart. I have no kin here."

"Well, Fernheart isn't really enjoyable." Stormstrike said.

"Non-enjoyable kin is better than no kin." Nightsong said bitterly. "Especially when the Clan don't like you."

"Lots of cats like you Nightsong." Stormstrike tried to reassure her.

"And lots of cats don't." Nightsong spat. Stormstrike must have not know what to say, because he was silent. But Nightsong heard a noise that made her freeze. A scent she recognized drafted over to her, and her fur bristled.

"Fox!" Nightsong spat. She swerved her ears backwards to try to pinpoint it, and she heard steps in the camp, and she stepped forward towards the sound, and with dread, she realized that the sound was coming from behind the nursery. As she stepped forward, the scent of fox had grown stronger, and she was to busy stalking to notice that she was in danger until she felt teeth snap around her neck

Clawing blindly, she thrashed around, trying to scratch whatever had her, but she was thrown into the nursery. Luckily, she didn't land on a queen or kits, but she gave them a good scare as she landed with a thump. She heard their screams of surprise, but didn't hesitate to jump out into the clearing. Other warriors were already scaring off the fox, but Nightsong realized that there was more than one fox. And, one fox had a cat in it's mouth. Without thinking, Nightsong ran over to the fox and scored her claws against its muzzle, and it dropped the cat. But it grabbed Nightsong, and flung her onto another fox, which also bit her, and flung her to a random direction, and that happened to be the Highrock. She saw Stormstrike and Leaffall fighting off the fox, before it tried to bite Leaffall, she quickly darted out of the way. As Nightsong tried to get up, pain seared through her, making her stop. She could only stare at her Clan trying to fight off the foxes. Before long, they had managed to fight the foxes off, but other warriors were also hurt. Mistfall was the cat that was bitten by the fox, Smokefoot had a nasty cut on his leg, Owlstar was lying still, Tinderfoot had a cut on his neck, and more. She saw Swanfeather and Frostpaw hurry from cat to cat, treating them. Tired, Nightsong closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The next time she opened her eyes she saw Frostpaw looking at her.

"Are you okay?" Frostpaw asked.

"Depends." Nightsong answered.

"Swanfeather!" Frostpaw called. "I found Nightsong!" Swanfeather came running to her. "She has a bite on her neck that is still bleeding!"

"Do you have to yell that?" Nightsong asked. The sun was rising now.

"She was on the other side of the camp." Frostpaw shrugged. "And she specifically told me not to treat you." As she spoke, Swanfeather appeared with the special cobwebs.

"Okay, Nightsong. How bad does it hurt?" Swanfeather said. Nightsong hadn't felt pain, but know that she thought of it she was in a lot of pain.

"A lot." Nightsong said.

"All right." Swanfeather said. She applied marigold on her cut and covered it in cobwebs. After treating her other wounds, she gave her some poppy seeds and led her to the medicine den to sleep.

***Stormstrike***

Stormstrike started to pace around the camp. He had no injuries, luckily. But he didn't feel like resting. The queens and the kits had a good scare when Nightsong got thrown in the nursery. Their shouts had awoken the other warriors. What's more, Owlstar was pretty close to losing another life. But he wasn't worried about that. He saw Nightsong get attacked multiple times. He checked on her, but she was fast asleep, thanks to poppy seeds. Over time, he had developed feelings for her, no matter what he can do about it, but last gathering…Stormstrike shook his head. He had to tell her what happened, about Sparkpaw. He lost his train of thought as he saw Pouncestream kits come tumbling out of the nursery. They all tried to jump on one another, and sooner or later the brown one got stuck in the middle of the two cream colored ones. With a laugh, the brown one wiggled out from the two and jumped on the two kits. And Stormstrike realized that Shadekit was no where to be seen.

He relaxed a moment later when she came out of medicine cats' den. She ran over and merrily flopped on the pile of kits, laughing. The rest of the kits wiggled out from under her and tried to bury her again. Then, the kits started to play some sort of, because they started to roll around in the sand and shaking the dust from their pelts after. After a few moments of this game, they must have decided that they want a story, for they ran the the elders' den. When they did Shadekit hesitated at the entrance, and didn't go in. Instead, she ran over to Stormstrike.

"Hi, Stormstrike!" She chirped.

"Hi, Shadekit." Stormstrike responded.

"Nightsong wants to see you!" Shadekit said, and ran into the nursery. Confused, Stormstrike walked in the medicine den, where he saw Nightsong curled up in her moss bed, eyes have closed. When he walked in, Nightsong looked up.

"Hi, Stormstrike." Nightsong half yawned half said.

"You ok?" He asked. She nodded.

"Shadekit came here and pestered me for a long time about a mouse she caught."

"How did she catch a mouse?" Stormstrike.

"Ask her, she will give you quite a tale." Nightsong said. "Anyway, apparently Hailstorm found Petalkit and Woodkit in the warriors' den. He was not happy." Petalkit was one of the cream colored kit, and Woodkit was the light brown one. "He gave them a good scare." She yawned, and added, "I'm stuck in this den for today and tomorrow." She told him.

"Why?" Stormstrike asked.

"Apparently, I managed to dislocate two of my paws, hurt my spine or whatever, and hurt my neck pretty bad." She said, pointing to her neck, which had cobwebs around it. "Swanfeather wants to make sure I heal correctly." With a good-bye, Stormstrike left and left to join the sunhigh patrol.

****Nightsong****

After Stormstrike left, Frostpaw came.

"Can I go to the Gathering?" Nightsong asked.

"No!" Frostpaw exclaimed.

"Why?" Nightsong said, resting her head on her paws in defeat. "Stupid foxes."

"Your too injured." Frostpaw said, checking her herbs. "If you hadn't managed to get so hurt, then maybe you could have gone." Frostpaw said matter-of-factly.

"But it would be my first one as a warrior!" Nightsong whined.

"Well, you still can't go." Frostpaw said.

"But I can get up!" Nightsong said.

"Prove it." Frostpaw said. As she spoke, Nightsong rose to her paws, and flopped on the ground with a cry of pain.

"Fine. I won't go." Nightsong said through gritted teeth. "I'll just have to wait for the next full moon to go to my first gathering as a warrior."

"Good." Frostpaw said. Nightsong let out a sigh and rested her head to go to sleep. A while later, the moon was rising up on the sky. She looked out the den to see Owlstar with the group of cats who are going to the gathering. A moment later the group went off. Nightsong frowned.


	11. Chapter 11

I have a request. Please, starting pm-ing me the Ocs. I feel like putting them in the reviews would be giving away too much. If you're a guest and can't make an account, then put them in the reviews. Thank you!

Nightsong opened her eyes. Shadowflower was standing before her, her green eyes fixed on something. She was mumbling to herself and didn't seem to notice Nightsong until she cleared her throat.

"Nightsong!" Shadowflower said, jumping. "What are you doing here?"

"Why did you bring me here?" Nightsong asked. Shadowflower looked confused.

"I didn't bring you here. I never did. You just popped here." Shadowflower said, turning her attention back to whatever she was doing.

"But how?" Nightsong asked.

"You know how medicine cats have a strong connection with StarClan? You have the opposite of that." Shadowflower said.

"My connection with StarClan is weak?" Nightsong asked, confused.

"No, you have a strong connection with something other than StarClan. The Dark Forest." Shadowflower said. "The Place of No Stars. However you want to call it."

"How?" Nightsong asked.

"I have no idea." Shadowflower said, almost to herself. Her eyes widened in a shocked expression at whatever she was looking at. Quickly, she made herself look serious again.

"Are there any other cats here?" Nightsong asked.

"Oh, yeah. Birchleaf, Darkpelt, Redoak, tons of cats are here." Shadowflower responded casually. "Very annoying, if you ask me."

"What are you looking at?" Nightsong asked, padding over to Shadowflower.

"Nothing important." Shadowflower said quickly. Nightsong narrowed her eyes, but didn't push.

"Anyway, you should probably be heading back. Stormstrike has come back with some news form the Gathering." Shadowflower said. She stretched her front legs. "He won't tell you one piece of information, though. He won't ever tell you. I'll give you a hint, though." Her green eyes gleamed. "Watch out for ShadowClan." She laughed once. "They steal more than prey." Then Nightsong opened her eyes to find herself in her moss bed in the medicine den.

"They steal more than prey." Nightsong whispered softly. She had no idea what that means. Maybe it was the warning that ShadowClan was stealing prey. But why would that be news from the Gathering? She stood up as she heard pawsteps. The pain she felt earlier was more numb. She peeked her head out of the den and collided with Frostpaw's head.

"Ow!" She exclaimed.

"Sorry." Nightsong said, and she walked around Frostpaw. She spotted Stormstrike, and padded over to him. "Anything interesting happen?"

"Well, two cats started to fight." He started.

"Who and who?" She asked.

"This brown and white cat with Sparkpaw. They started to fight, and they got separated before the moon could be covered. They got told off by Redstar."

"Who won?" Nightsong asked.

"The other cat." Stormstrike snorted. "She did get a deep cut in her ear. And Sparkpaw lost pretty badly. She got really scratched."

"Serves her right." Nightsong snorted. "Starting a fight. What was it about?"

"It was about a fight or something." He made a face. "They started a fight about a fight. During a Gathering."

"ShadowClan is weird." Nightsong said.

"Not all ShadowClan is terrible." He told her.

"Why's that?" Nightsong asked.

"Um…well, they're cats too? Point is they aren't bad." He said. Nightsong narrowed her eyes. He usually wasn't very defensive about the other Clans.

"If you say so." She said. "Anyway, anymore news?"

"Well, a new litter in RiverClan, but that's about it." He had a thoughtful look on his face, and he opened his mouth, but Owlstar called a meeting. As cats gathered around, a space was cleared around two cats, and Nightsong saw a silver she-cat with a white chest, a white tail tip, and a white forepaw. Next to her was a gray tabby tom. They had a scent on them that Nightsong had smelled before, but couldn't remember. She closed her eyes and tried to remember as Owlstar started to talk.

"Today, in case you haven't heard, we have to rogues today." A few hisses were heard, and Owlstar motioned with his tail for silence. "And they have asked to join."

"They can't join, they're rogues!" Mistfall hissed. Nightsong had to keep herself from clawing her face.

"Mistfall, I understand your concern." Owlstar said. "But one of our warriors was a rogue, and we're fine." He looked at Nightsong, and she opened her eyes as she remembered the scent. They two rogues smelled similar to the gray tom who tried to kill her before. "And, they are not the same rogue." Mistfall narrowed her eyes. "But, they can prove themselves if they want."

"I'll do anything." They gray tabby immediately offered. Owlstar narrowed his eyes.

"Fight one of my warriors. We'll see how you do." His eyes scanned the crowd. "Nightsong, come up." Shocked, Nightsong padded until she was in front of the rock that Owlstar was standing on. He jumped off and stood in front of her. "If you can defeat Nightsong, then you can join." The tabby looked shocked.

"Do I have to fight her?" He asked with a look at Nightsong.

"Do you want to prove yourself?" Owlstar asked.

"Is this what you do?" He asked. "Just fight each other?" Nightsong knew more or less what Owlstar was doing, and she played along.

"Hey, I'm not just a little kit! I can fight!" Nightsong hissed, fur bristling and lunged at him. He quickly dodged, and Nightsong landed on all fours. She spun around.

"Why won't you fight?" She asked.

"Because, why fight if there is no reason?" He asked. With a look at approving look on Owlstar's face, she sighed and let her fur lie flat.

"Spoken like a warrior." Owlstar said, and the gray tabby looked confused. "You have proved yourself. You may join." The silver and white cat looked relieved. "What are your names?"

"I'm Storm, and she is Silver." Storm said. Owlstar nodded. Frostpaw, who was watching intently, walked over to silver and asked her a question. Silver nodded a little. The two started to talk for a bit. Owlstar nodded.

"I ask my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. He has proved himself, and wished to join." Owlstar said. "From now on, he will be known as Stormheart." Owlstar rested his chin on Stormheart's head, whispered something, and Stormheart licked his shoulder. He padded to over where Silver was, and sat next to her. "Silver, come here." Nervously, Silver did as she was told. "I ask my warrior ancestors to look upon this cat. She has the wish to join us. From now on, she will be known as Silvermoon." Owlstar rested his chin on Silvermoon's head, and she licked his shoulder. She padded over to Stormheart, and sat next to him.

"Silvermoon, Stormheart!" The Clan chanted their new names. Frostpaw walked over to Owlstar, and told him something. He told her something back, and Frostpaw walked to the medicine den with Silvermoon following her. After a while, everyone got tired, and retreated to their dens to sleep. Silvermoon was going to sleep in the nursery.

Tired, Nightsong went inside of the warrior's den, and fell asleep, having no dream.

**Frostpaw, because who doesn't like Frostpaw?**

Frostpaw stretched. She had guessed correctly that Silvermoon was expecting, and had given her some herbs. She quietly circled in her den, and fell asleep. She found herself having the dream that she always did. Her Clan was around her, sleeping, coming back from patrols, or sharing tongues. Kits were playing about, and elders were swapping tales. A patrol returned, and a moment after another patrol was sent. Then, a few sparks of fire were seen, and the trees were engulfed in flames. And cats panicked. There was always a warrior or two that died in these dreams. She saw her Clan evacuate, queens with their kits and warriors helping the elders. Owlstar making sure everyone was okay.

But it seemed that two cats where not. The cats who died were always in the warriors' den, sleeping. A head popped out, and a terrified expression replaced the sleepy one. Frostpaw immediately recognized Mistfall. Behind her came out a gray tom, a cat that Frostpaw has never seen in her life. They ran across the clearing, trying to run over to Owlstar, who was calling them. But the flames were faster. The two cats where swallowed in fire, and they let out cries of help, and soon of pain. But one detail made Frostpaw think carefully. She had seen Mistfall, and her belly, and it was swollen. As far as Frostpaw knew, Mistfall wasn't expecting, and Frostpaw didn't think she ever had kits.

Frostpaw stopped thinking as she realized that as there was no cries at all. She was always in the same spot, outside the medicine den. And the rain that always came to late to help anybody finally came down, putting out the flames in a few moments. Finally, through all the smoke, Frostpaw could see singed bodies of the cats that have died. Mistfall's body was barely recognizable. But the gray tom let out a cough, and stood to his paws. His legs were shaking, and they shook harder when he saw Mistfall, and he let out a weak wail of grief. Frostpaw wanted to go over to him and help him, help Mistfall, but she was always stuck in the same place she always is. Then, everything went black, and Frostpaw woke up.

Frostpaw looked out of the den, and saw that the sun was barely rising. She sleepily got to all fours, shook each paw, and walked out of the den. It must have rained, because puddles of rain were here and there, and a little cream kit was playing in one. She was jumping up and down, and then she started to roll in the puddle. Two more moons, and Pouncestream's kits would be apprenticed. Speaking of apprenticeships, three kits were going to be apprenticed at sun high. And Stormstrike looked like if he was going to burst of excitement. She had over heard a conversation between him and Nightsong, and he was going to get his first apprentice. Fuzzpelt's three kits, Snowkit, Cloudkit, and Whitekit were going to be apprenticed, and all three were bouncing around.

Fuzzpelt couldn't believe that her kits could ever do anything wrong. Whenever they did anything that got other cats mad, she had always been there to defend her bundles of fluff. And now, she was trying to lick their fur flat, but all three had gotten fluffy fur, with Whitekit having the sleekest fur, and Cloudkit with the fluffiest fur. She looked at all three with equal pride and admiration. She gave Snowkit one last kit, and drew away to see her kits jump about and get their fur dirty and messy again.

Swanfeather joined Frostpaw. "Have you given Silvermoon the herbs yet?" She asked her.

"No, but I don't think she's awake yet." Frostpaw responded. "Swanfeather, I had that really weird dream again."

"You always have that dream. What's so different about this one?"

"I saw a weird grey tom. And Mistfall was expecting." Swanfeather gave her a look.

"Mistfall isn't expecting kits. The last time she had kits, no one knew what happened to them." She had a thoughtful expression. She jumped a little when Silvermoon walked in.

"You said I had to take those herbs each morning." Silvermoon said. "Do I have to come here every morning, or will you call me here, or…"

"You can just come." Swanfeather told her. "Stay here, and I'll bring you the herbs." She walked into the den, leaving Frostpaw with Silvermoon.

"Stormheart the father?" Frostpaw asked. Silvermoon nodded. "How old are you?"

"Eleven moons." She answered.

"Can you fight?"

"Stormheart taught me. I remember beating him quite a few times." Silvermoon smiled as she remembered.

Frostpaw almost sighed of relief when she saw Swanfeather with a few herbs. She laid them in front of Silvermoon.

"Do I have to eat them? The ones you gave me tasted bad."

"If you want milk for the kits, I suggest you do." Swanfeather answered.

"Fine." Silvermoon ate the herbs, making a face as she swallowed. "Why do they have to be so bad?"

"Because if you liked them, you would explode with all the milk you have." Frostpaw answered.

"So these herbs were made so that I wouldn't eat a lot, but also so that I wouldn't want to eat any?" Silvermoon said. "It couldn't be so that I would at least be willing to eat a bit?"

"I didn't make the herbs." Frostpaw said.

"Ah, of course. But you know why they were made bitter?" Silvermoon asked.

"It's logic." Frostpaw said, giving her a look.

"And it makes total sense!" Silvermoon said sarcastically.

"Owlstar called a meeting." Swanfeather jumped in.

"Let's go and see Fuzzpelt show off her kits." Frostpaw said, and the trio left the den to join the meeting.


	12. Chapter 12

This won't be my best chapter. Just warning you.

Strormstrike got Snowpaw as an apprentice. He looked just as excited as Snowpaw had. Leaffall also got an apprentice, which surprised Nightsong. Unlike Stormstrike, who wouldn't shut up about it, Leaffall hadn't told anybody. Cloudpaw looked a little scared when she went to touch noses with her, but a few words from her made her look relieved. Whitepaw had gotten Bounceclaw, an older warrior, as a mentor, which made Whitepaw a bit relieved and scared.

Literally the first thing Stormstrike did when he came back from showing Snowpaw the borders was finding Nightsong and blab endlessly about his apprentice. He kept on blabbing about how Snowpaw was a quick learner and that he was full of potential and how he was promising. Stormstrike didn't notice that Nightsong was almost asleep, or when she actually fell asleep. She only slept for a few minutes when Stormstrike must have gotten mad and jumped on her.

"Oof!" She said as her breath was knocked out. Stormstrike got off of her after she did.

"Why did you fall asleep?" He demanded.

"Because Snowpaw was about the only subject you talked about, and it bore me to StarClan." Nightsong answered. Stormstrike jumped on her again as a response.

"Get off me!" She said as soon as she recovered the breath she lost a second time.

"Not until you'll listen to me." He said stubbornly.

"Only when you talk about something interesting." Nightsong said.

"Fine! I'll talk about the time I saw a flying hedgehog." He said with a smile.

"If only." Nightsong said, and pushed him off. After she did, she shook herself and stood up. "I think I'm good enough to go back to warrior duties."

"Then maybe you could help me with Snowpaw-Oof!" He broke off as Nightsong tackled him to the floor.

"No more about Snowpaw!" She said, and got off of him. "I'm about to go jump off a tree if being a active warrior means listening to your endless blabber"

"Honestly, you'll jump off a tree just for fun." Stormstrike said. "Why don't we just go hunting? I'm too full of energy to sit around all day."

"You have too much energy every part of the day." Nightsong joked as she stepped out of medicine den. She stretched her front legs, which were stiff from resting all day. She followed Stormstrike out of camp, and walked over to the border of sunningrocks. He sent Nightsong a look as he saw three cats sunbathing. Nightsong recognized Willowfur and Splashpaw. She didn't recognized the black tom who was nest to Willowfur, but the way he was studying her looked like if he knew her. Slowly, he stood up and met them at the border.

"Nightpaw, wait no, Nightsong, right?" The black tom asked Nightsong. She nodded.

"You were the one who stole Blackpaw, right?"

"I didn't steal him!" Nightsong hissed, her fur bristling. "I saved him from drowning, and-"

"Calm down." The black tom said. "I just wanted to get your side of the story." Nightsong gave him a confused look, and he added, "I'm Blackpaw's father."

"Okay." Nightsong said.

"Bye." He waved his tail, and went back to sunbathing with Willowfur. With a look at Nightsong, Stormstrike led the way to Snakerocks, which confused Nightsong.

"Why are we here?" She asked.

"I don't really want to hunt. I brought you here to say something." He confessed.

"Why couldn't you just tell me at camp?" She asked.

"I didn't want to tell you there." He said, looking away. Nightsong couldn't remember a time that he acted this weird.

"Then tell me." She said. She walked up to him. "We're not in camp no more." He looked hesitant, then he finally closed his eyes and took a breath.

"Nightsong, I…" He shook his head, trying to think straight.

"Spit it out!" She urged him.

"I love you, okay?" He said, which surprised her. "I've loved you since we were apprentices." He said, and hung his head. "I wanted to tell you now, to get it over with." He closed his eyes and waited for her response. Nightsong twined her tail with his, and nuzzled her head to his shoulder.

"I love you, too." She said, and Stormstrike sighed of relief. The two stayed like that for a minute, before Nightsong pulled away. "Let's go hunt for a while." She said, and turned to go back to the forest. By the time they went back into camp, they two had caught three mice, but it was leaf-bare after all. All prey was scarce. Stormstrike had two of the mice, and Nightsong had one. The two put down the mice, and Nightsong retreated to the warriors' den and Stormstrike went out to hunt again.

Nightsong found herself back in the Dark Forest. She looked around, but instead of Shadowflower, she saw a light creamish cat, like Creamfur, but lighter and with darker specks in her pelt, and light blue eyes.

"So you know who I am?" She asked Nightsong. When she shook her head, the cat preceded to introduce herself. "I'm Birchleaf. I used to be a warrior of WindClan."

"Why did you come here?" Nightsong asked.

"I'm here to offer you…advice." Birchleaf finally answered. "I see a difficult future ahead of you. Just when you think life couldn't get anymore better, it would certainly go worse."

"How is that advice?" Nightsong asked. "It sounds more like a warning."

"Then a warning it is. But a piece of advice: you will be blamed for something you didn't do. Fight as hard as you can to take all eight with you. Don't let them stay." Birchleaf said, confusing Nightsong.

"All eight? Eight what?" Nightsong asked. "Who is eight?"

"You'll know." Birchleaf said. Before Nightsong could say anything, she felt something prodding her at her side, and she found a kit, one of Pouncestream's, shaking his pelt.

"Birchkit." Nightsong said out loud, realizing that he and Birchleaf had similar names. Birchkit spun around to face Nightsong. His terrified expression was replaced by a happy one when he looked at Nightsong.

"Hi, Nightsong!" He chirped.

"Birchkit, what are you doing here?" Nightsong asked.

"Petalkit told me that if I was too scared to go into the warrior's den, then I could never be an apprentice." He explained. "So I'm going to prove her wrong!"

"You're lucky that only me is in here." Nightsong said. "Some warriors would not be happy with you here."

"Why not?" He asked.

"I don't really know. Some warriors are just like that." She stretched her front legs. "Why don't you bother the elders for a story?"

"No! Brambleheart's stories are boring!" He whined.

"Do something. I want to go back to sleep. You aren't supposed to be here." Nightsong said, and pushed Birchkit outside the warriors' den. Nightsong, now fully awake, decided to go and hunt. She quickly walked outside of camp, but she stopped as she saw Oakpelt running towards camp. "What's wrong?" She asked. Oakpelt skittered to a halt, and took a moment to catch his breath before responding to her.

"I caught a rogue on our territory." He said when he finally got enough breath. He opened his mouth to say more, but was interrupted as Mistfall went through the gorse tunnel. She stopped as she saw Oakpelt.

"Have you been running or something?" She asked.

"I foun-" he broke off as he coughed and tried to regain breath.

"He found a rogue on out territory." Nightsong finished for him.

"How did the rogue look like?" Mistfall asked.

"He was a large gray tom." Oakpelt answered. Mistfall's face went grim.

"Lead me to him." She demanded. Oakpelt nodded, and he took off, with Mistfall and Nightsong following him. He finally arrived at the sandy hollow, where the rogue was. Nightsong immediately stiffened. She remembered this rogue, when he has tried to kill her as a kit.

The tom was just sitting there. His eyes went round when he saw Mistfall and Nightsong. "Mistfall." He said. Mistfall only narrowed her eyes. He turned at Nightsong. "And here comes the little kit who should've died."

"What are you doing here?" Mistfall asked before Nightsong could think of something to say. "You already took Flowershade. Who else will you take, Smoke?" Smoke's face had an expression of sorrow.

"She would have been alive if it weren't for, her." He spat the last part, looking at Nightsong. "Flowershade would have been alright if she hadn't come along."

"She died giving birth to kits. But where…" Mistfall broke off as she figured it out. "Nightsong was the kit. But she had more than one. Where is the other?"

"They gray one survived." Smoke said. "The ginger one, I gave to a pair of upwalkers." He started to lick his paw. "The black one, or whatever you call her, I was hoping that the Clan cats would let her in the forest to die. The white one died."

"Why would you let Nightsong die," Mistfall asked, "and not the other ones?"

"Because Flowershade died with her." He sent Nightsong a look of pure hatred. "I still don't understand why you haven't killed her yet. Flowershade was your sister." Nightsong sent Mistfall a confused look, but Mistfall didn't move her gaze from Smoke.

"That's exactly why she shouldn't die. Flowershade would have loved Nightsong. But she isn't here to do so." Mistfall answered. "And I thought you called her Shadow."

"I did. I just have to call her by her warrior name so that Nightsong knows she killed one of your cats." He narrowed his eyes at Nightsong.

"I didn't kill no one." Nightsong growled. This seemed to anger him.

"You're exactly the reason why Flowershade was killed!" He exclaimed, anger burning in his eyes. Without any kind of warning, he lunged at Nightsong, claws unsheathed. He managed to pin her down, and bit down in her shoulder. Nightsong howled in pain, but at the same time she pushed upwards with her hind legs, which pushed Smoke off. As she staggered to her paws, she saw Smoke getting pinned down by Mistfall. Before he could react, Mistfall unsheathed her claws and raked them down his throat, and she got off him, leaving him to bleed. She turned her back, and without a word she left the hollow, and a very confused Nightsong and Oakpelt followed her.

"Mistfall, what was that all about?" Nightsong asked. Mistfall only sighed.

"It's a long story." Mistfall finally answered. "I'll tell you some other time." The three cats walked back to camp in silence.


	13. Chapter 13

Nightsong looked around her. She was once again in the Dark Forest. Instead of Shadowflower or Birchleaf, a small pastel calico was staring right at her. Her piercing amber eyes made Nightsong feel uncomfortable.

"Nightsong, I've been waiting for you." Her voice was hard and unwelcoming, and those words sent chills through Nightsong.

"Who are you?" Nightsong asked.

"My warrior name was Spottedpelt. I died a few days before you were born. I have looked over you, Sparkpaw, and Stormheart ever since you have made the connection with the Dark Forest."

"Wait, Stormheart? Why him?" Nightsong asked.

"I look over all your siblings." Spottedpelt said. "But you didn't know you had siblings. You didn't know you had kin in the Clan. No one told you." She narrowed her eyes. "You might not have her ginger pelt, or her green eyes, but you still look like her. But you won't know who I'm talking ab-Oh, look, Frostpaw!" She said. Nightsong turned her head and sure enough, Frostpaw was standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Frostpaw asked Nightsong.

"I could ask you the same thing." Nightsong answered.

"Frostpaw, how are you?" Spottedpelt's voice hinted that she didn't really care.

"Why did you bring me here?" Frostpaw asked.

"I wanted you to see my guest." Spottedpelt answered. "Nightsong, I assume you know Frostpaw?"

"I guess." Nightsong narrowed her eyes at Frostpaw. "But what do you do here?"

"This is only my second time here." Frostpaw eyes were scanning the forest around her. "What are you-" She broke off as Shadowflower walked in. Behind her was Sparkpaw.

"Sparkpaw? How much cats will come?" Nightsong asked. Sparkpaw's fur bristled.

"My name is now Sparkfall." She said, letting her fur lie flat. She narrowed her eyes at Nightsong. "What are you doing here, Nightpaw?"

"Actually, no, I'm Nightsong now." Nightsong corrected.

"Your name doesn't matter!" Shadowflower hissed. Relaxing, she said, "Frostpaw, you can go now. Go help Oakpelt." She smiled. "And Lightningtail. They both need your help. Foxes. But it's not like you'll be much help. They're almost halfway to StarClan. Move along now." Shadowflower pointed to a direction with her tail, and Frostpaw hurried in that direction, leaving the clearing. Turning her attention back to Nightsong, Shadowflower said, "Nightsong, have you scented ShadowClan in your territory?" Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sparkfall stiffen.

"No, not that I know of." Nightsong responded, confused. Sparkfall visibly relaxed.

"Have you scented badgers?" Shadowflower asked. Nightsong shook her head.

"Why are you asking me these questions?" Nightsong asked.

"That doesn't matter right now." Shadowflower narrowed her eyes. "Are you sure you haven't scented ShadowClan?"

"What are you hinting at?" Nightsong asked.

"Have you scented foxes?" Nightsong shook her head, and Shadowflower sighed.

"Oh, look! There he goes!" Spottedpelt exclaimed randomly. She received looks from Nightsong and Sparkfall.

"Okay." Nightsong said slowly. Turning her attention back to Shadowflower, she opened her mouth to speak, but she was no where to be seen. A second later, she felt pain sear through her, and opened her eyes as she was flung carelessly, landing with a thud outside the warrior's den. As she staggered to her paws, she caught the scent of fox, and silently cursed, recalling the last time foxes invaded the camp. Luckily, the fox that threw her seemed to have been driven out.

But, two were still there. Before Nightsong could move, an ear splitting cry was heard, and Nightsong swerved her head to find who ever did it. She saw Pouncestream with two of her kits, their eyes wide open. "The fox! Birchkit! Birchkit!" Pouncestream cried. Nightsong looked just in time to see a fox leave with Birchkit, his cries echoing around the ravine. Without thinking, Nightsong ran after it.

Branches tore through her black pelt, but she didn't feel pain. She kept her eyes on Birchkit, and his cries of help. She followed the fox until the thunderpath, where the fox ran over, and a screech was heard as a monster hit the fox. A twoleg stepped out of the monster, putting its paws over its mouth. Nightsong quickly darted over to Birchkit, who was bleeding heavily. She took the kit in her mouth, and tried to run back to her camp without dragging Birchkit. She didn't slow down as she entered her camp, and almost crashed into Owlstar. She ran around him and almost crashed a second time with Swanfeather. Nightsong laid Birchkit down, and Swanfeather took him into the medicine den. Nightsong sat down, panting heavily.

Suddenly remembering what Shadowflower told Frostpaw, Nightsong padded into the den. She saw five cats in moss beds there, Birchkit, a warrior named Bouceclaw, Lightningtail, Oakpelt, and Graypaw. Nightsong started padding over to Lightningtail, but stopped as Frostpaw came up to her. Her eyes were darkened with sadness. "Shadowflower was right. They're in StarClan." She murmured.

"Where they alive when you woke up?" Nightsong asked quietly. Frostpaw shook her head.

"I'll go tell Owlstar." Frostpaw murmured, and she left the den. Nightsong looked over to Lightningtail and Oakpelt. They both were some of her closest friends. She gently tounched Lightningtail's dark ginger fur with her nose. She looked over to Birchkit, who was being treated by Swanfeather with Pouncestream asking about him every few seconds.

Bounceclaw, a small grey tom with brown eyes, had cobwebs on his right forepaw and some more along his flank. Graypaw had cobwebs on his ear, which Nightsong noticed a nick in. Nightsong over heard some of Swanfeather'a and Pouncestream's conversation.

"Will he be okay?" Pouncestream asked.

"Can't be sure." Swanfeather learned long ago that there was no point in giving false hope. "His neck is badly wounded. And it's the middle of leaf-bare. He could get Whitecough. Or Greencough." Nightsong heard Pouncestream gasp.

"So I'm going to die?" Birchkit asked. "But the fox didn't kill me!"

"Correct, but the wounds it gave you might." Swanfeather asked. At this point, a wail was heard, and Swanfeather groaned. "Ivypelt started her kitting. Nightsong, could you get Frostpaw for me?" Nightsong nodded, and walked out of the den. A few warrior here and there were laying down, licking their wounds. Nightsong heard another wail, and she quickly looked around the camp. She found Frostpaw squirm out of the nursery and go inside of the medicine den. She came out and ran back inside of the nursery.

Nightsong padded inside of the medicine den, and she found Swanfeather grabbing a pile of herbs. A second later, Swanfeather left the den, her green eyes filled with worry. Pouncestream was curled up next to Birchkit, with the kit asleep and Pouncestream licking him.

"Is that wound on your leg really not hurting you?" Bounceclaw's question made Nightsong jump a little.

"What wound?" For the first time, Nightsong noticed that she had wounds, and that they also hurt. "I must've gotten when I was running."

"So you fled when the foxes attacked?" There was disbelief in Bounceclaw's voice. Nightsong shook her head.

"Birchkit was taken by a fox, so I ran after it." Nightsong answered, plopping herself on the floor. She started to lick the wound on her leg. She winced as she did. "Are all the kits okay?"

"Well, Petalkit tore her claw. But that's about it." Bouceclaw shrugged. "The foxes did no real damage."

"Unless you count wounded warriors and a hole in the warrior's den damage." Nightsong said. "I was thrown out of it and made the hole."

"And your bragging about it?" Bounceclaw asked. Nightsong shook her head.

"It's the second hole I've made." Nightsong added. "How did you get hurt?"

"I got clawed by a fox." Bounceclaw snorted. "Clawed it right back." And, another loud shriek was heard, along with a loud groan of annoyance.

"Well, two kittings. That's a first." Nightsong said. "I feel bad for Swanfeather. Maybe someone should help them."

"The queens will do that." Bounceclaw answered. "They actually have experience. I'm not a she-cat."

"Makes sense." Nightsong said. She sat up. Remembering what Shadowflower asked her, she asked, "Has there been ShadowClan scent on our territory?"

"Well, yes. It's always faint, covered by something." Bounceclaw answered.

"And badgers?"

"No badgers as far as I know." Bounceclaw responded.

"How did Lightningtail and Oakpelt die?" Nightsong asked, seeing if what Shadowflower said was true.

"They got hurt pretty badly by foxes." So Shadowflower was telling the truth. Nightsong stood up.

"Well, I'm leaving. Bye, Bounceclaw." Nightsong said.

"Bye." Bounceclaw responded, and Nightsong padded out the medicine den. The moon was still high in the sky. Her ears pricked as she heard movement in the gorse tunnel. Silently, she padded over to the entrance, and hesitated. There was no more movement, but Nightsong was sure as heck that she heard something. She didn't notice the cat approach her from behind until he spoke.

"Are you leaving?" Nightsong was surprised as she heard Stormstrike's voice, and she had to flatten her fur.

"I heard movement here, and I was going to check it." Nightsong answered.

"You looked like if you were considering leaving." Stormstrike said.

"No, I was hesitating. There's a difference." Nightsong snapped. She returned her attention back to the tunnel. Making up her mind, she slowly walked in, and almost immediately found a strange scent. She recognized it as rouge scent. She was so busy in her own thought that she almost tripped over a small body.

"What's happening?" Stormstrike said, scaring Nightsong again. By now, Nightsong was pretty sure that the body was a small kit.

"There's a kit here." Nightsong said. "Has rouge scent."

"Hey, another Nightsong!" Stormstrike exclaimed. "And Shadekit! We take in too much rouge kits."

"Shadekit was from a kittypet, mouse-brain." Nightsong corrected. "And I wasn't found in the gorse tunnel."

"But you were still a rouge!" Stormstrike said. Nightsong rolled her eyes. She carefully bent to pick up the small kit, and she walked out of the tunnel. With Stormstrike following her, she entered the medicine den.

"How much kits are you going to find?" Bouceclaw asked as he spotted the kit. "First Shadekit, and now…who's that?"

"I honestly have no idea." Nightsong answered, putting the kit down. "I found this kit in the gorse tunnel."

"Another rouge kit." Bounceclaw answered. She looked at the kit, using moonlight to see. The kit was black, with a long tail, and white tipped tufted ears. Sniffing him, she found that the kit was a tom. He didn't seem to be dead, just unconscious.

He was also shivering.

Nightsong laid down on a moss bed, and wrapped her tail around the small kit. She started licked his fur the opposite direction it grew to try to warm him up.

"Shouldn't we ask Swanfeather or Frostpaw to make sure the kit's okay?" Stormstrike asked.

"They have two kitting to deal with." Nightsong said between licks.

"Really?" Stormstrike's answer had Nightsong confused. Surely he was here when the kittings started? "We already have to much cats." Stormstrike went on. "And it's the middle of leafbare. How can we take this kit in?"

"We can't neglect a kit in need, Clan kit or not." Nightsong recited the law of the warrior code.

"That is true." Stormstrike said. "But will Owlstar take him in?"

"He has to." Nightsong answered.

"Shouldn't we tell Owlstar?" Stormstrike asked.

"We should. Go now and tell him." Nightsong ordered. She went back to licking the kit after he left.

"Are you going to foster the kit or something?" Bouceclaw asked. "Your licking him pretty fiercly."

"I'm not a queen." Nightsong answered, licking the kit more gently now. "One of the queens will have to."

"If we take the kit in." Bounceclaw pointed out.

"Owlstar will." Nightsong said. "He'll have to."

"Don't get your hopes up." Pouncestream's response scared Nightsong. She had completely forgotten that the queen was there. "If the kit does get taken in, he might get greencough, or whitecough." Nightsong remembered the time she got greencough. She stopped licking the kit to make sure he was breathing, and he was.

"He'll make it." Nightsong said confidently. "Shadekit and I did, and we were rouges as well. There's no reason why he shouldn't either."

"Aside from the fact that he entered in leafbare." Pouncestream said. Her tone wasn't mean, though. More like worried.

"Where's the kit?" Owlstar's commanding voice interrupted them. Stormstrike followed after him.

"He's here." Nightsong answered, bowing her head respectfully. "I found him in the gorse tunnel. He was unconscious."

"Is he awake now?" Owlstar asked.

"He's either asleep or still unconscious." Nightsong answered. She nudged the kit. The kit gave an annoyed mew, and tried to settle deeper into Nightsong's short black fur. "He's asleep."

"He looks around two moons." Owlstar said. "Does he have a name?"

"Not that I know of. Maybe he'll tell us when he wakes up." Nightsong said. "Maybe I can wake him up now." Gently, she nudged the kit once more. When he didn't respond, she grabbed him by the scruff and shook him more firmer.

"Don't do that!" Pouncestream said. Before Nightsong could snap something back, the kit spoke.

"Who woke me?" He seemed to be a little annoyed.

"I did." Nightsong answered. He looked up at her. He had amber eyes, with some flecks of grey and brown.

"And you are?" He asked. Nightsong had to keep back a purr of amusement.

"I'm the one who found you unconscious. What's your name?" Nightsong asked.

"My name's Raven." Raven responded.

"Why did you come here?" Nightsong asked.

"I was curious to see what was in the woods. So, I followed a weird scent, and it took me here." Raven said.

"So, where are your parents?" Nightsong asked.

"My mum lives near the place where the big creatures that walk on their hind legs lives, but not with them."

"Do you want us to take you back there?" Nightsong asked. Raven shook his head "Why not?

And that's where I'm stopping because I'm tired. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!


	14. Chapter 14

And were back :D the chapter's short, but still a chapter.

"Reasons." Raven said.

"What reasons?" Nightsong asked.

"You don't need to know. My parents won't mind, and I don't want to go back." Raven looked desperate.

"Can we take in another rogue kit?" Pouncestream asked. " We already have too much warriors, and too much kits. And it's leaf bare. I don't think we could take him in."

"He could get Greencough. He might not make it to new leaf." Piped in Stormstrike.

"New leaf isn't far off." Owlstar said. "But it's not like rogue kits can enter whenever they want to."

"What if we don't take him in?" Bounceclaw said. "Where would he go?"

"With his parents?" Nightsong suggested.

"I can't go back!" Raven said. Although he looked like his world was about to end, he stayed calm. Owlstar narrowed his eyes, and his ears twitched the slightest bit.

"Nightsong, I think you should leave. You have dawn patrol tomorrow." Owlstar said. When Nightsong sent him a look, he twitched his ears again. Nightsong got the hint, and stood up. As she walked over to the entrance, Owlstar whispered so that no one heard him except Nightsong, "Follow Raven's scent trail. See if he has family, or if he has somewhere to go. And then rest, you really do have dawn patrol."

Nightsong nodded her head, and padded out of the medicine den. She broke out into a run when she left the entrance, Raven's scent was strong and clear. Sometime during her little expedition, it started to snow. When she saw the twolegplace, she slowed down. Instead of a nest, Raven's scent led her to a small alley way, which made Nightsong's fur bristle. It wasn't that the alley way was covered in shadows, or that she felt watched.

The scent of blood was very strong.

It took some searching, but she finally found a den. And almost immediately, she wished she hadn't. She saw four cats, two about the size of Raven. One was gray, it's green eyes still open. The other was a ginger. The biggest cat was white, and the smaller one was gray. What horrified Nightsong was that all their throats were slit open. If Raven lived here, there was no way he would return.

 _This must be why he said is parents_ _won't mind_ , Nightsong thought. Quickly, she ran out of the den, and took a deep breath. The scent of blood was almost suffocating in the den.

She took a moment to regain her breath. It was past Moonhigh, and if she was going on the dawn patrol she'd better get moving. She started of running, and had to slow down to a jog as she neared the camp. Her lungs felt like they would explode, and branches had tore through her fur. Her breath came in short and shallow, and she took a moment to catch breath before she strolled through the entrance.

"Nightsong?" She swerved her head to find Swanfeather. The medicine cat had some herbs in her mouth, which she spit out. The moonlight turned her white fur into silver. "Why are you so winded? And your pelt torn?"

Nightsong was about to respond, but remembering the kittings she asked, "How did the kittings go?"

"Ivypelt died." Swanfeather said. Although her voice was expressionless, Nightsong suspected that she was more upset than she sounded like. "Only one of her kits survived."

"And Lightningtail…that kit won't have parents." Nightsong said. "And the second kitting?"

"Silvermoon's fine. She has three fine, healthy kits. She'll have to take in Ivypelt's." Swanfeather said. "You still haven't answered my questions. What happened to you?"

"Branches." Nightsong said. She padded over to the medicine den, and Swanfeather promptly followed. She found Pouncestream curled up with Birchkit, Petalkit, Shadekit, and the little brown kit, Whitekit, named after his white paw. The other kits must've come later in the evening.

Raven was curled up in a moss bed, not to far away. Nightsong saw no point in waking him up, nor did she see Owlstar, so she padded out of the medicine den, and went inside the warriors' den. She circled her nest, and almost at once she fell asleep.

She woke up the next morning to something prodding her on her side. She half opened an eye to see Hawkstrike, her old friend.

"You have to wake up!" She whispered. "Dawn patrol." With a grunt Nightsong stood up and stretched.

"Who's leading it?" Nightsong asked.

"You are." Hawkstrike answered.

"Why can't you lead it?" Nightsong mumbled, padding out of the den.

"Because I'm not lieder- leader, I mean leader." Hawkstrike was always mispronouncing things.

"Neither am i. Owlstar is." Nightsong said.

"No, you're leader of the patrol." She said.

"Who else is going?" Nightsong asked, now fully awake.

"Lightbreeze and Cherrypaw." (A/n, I'm making her an apprentice, I hope that's okay). When she spoke her name, Cherrypaw, a light ginger she-cat came running over. She slowed down as she neared them, and stopped next to Hawkstrike. She greeted them with a friendly nod.

"Where's Lightbreeze?" Nightsong asked.

"Right here!" A white she-cat with ginger patches padded up. "So, where are we going?"

"Nightsong's the leader." Hawkstrike said, looking at Nightsong.

"Umm…we could check the border near ShadowClan." Nightsong suggested.

"The sunhigh patrol yesterday already did." Lightbreeze said.

"Okay. How about Sunningrocks?" Nightsong said.

"I guess we could." Hawkstrike said. "When do you think Owlstar is going to take Sunningrocks back?"

"Hopefully soon." Lightbreeze answered.

"Hopefully he waits until our warriors are strong enough. Leafbare has been hard." Cherrypaw added.

"True." Nightsong said, heading to the entrance. The rest of the patrol followed shortly. Somewhere several tree-lengths away from Sunningrocks, Cherrypaw suddenly stopped. She tipped her head to aside, her dark blue eyes wide with alarm.

"Do you smell that?" She said quietly. She pointed towards the rising sun. "It's coming from over there."

Nightsong opened her mouth to let the forest scents in. She smelled the usual scents, and mouse, but a faint but unmistakable scent caught her attention. The wind was coming from the direction that Cherrypaw was pointing at. She was about to announce what she scented, but Lightbreeze beat her to it.

"Blood." Her voice was grave.

"We have to check were it comes from." Nightsong had decided. "Come on." Without waiting for the rest, she took off, and Cherrypaw, Hawkstrike, and Lightbreeze followed. The scent led them to the sandy hollow, and Nightsong thought she heard fighting. When she neared the hollow, she stood at the entrance. She found her old mentor, Tinderfoot, and another smaller black cat. The two were locked in battle. Nightsong wanted to interfere, but fear of hitting her old mentor stopped her.

When Tinderfoot pushed upwards with his hind legs, pushing the black cat off of him, Nightsong darted across the hollow and pinned the cat. When she finally got a good look at the cat, she found herself staring into the green eyes of Shadowflower.

"What are you doing here?" Nightsong hissed quietly. Shadowflower had a deep cut above her right eye, and several chunks of her fur were missing along her flank.

"I was doing something, when that piece of fox-dung-" Nightsong assumed she was talking about Tinderfoot, "attacked me!"

"Nightsong!" Hawkstrike's alarmed mew distracted Nightsong, and she turned to face her, and Shadowflower took advantage. She managed to wiggle free of Nightsong grasp. Before Nightsong could do anything, Shadowflower ran off. Lightbreeze ran after her, with anger Nightsong hasn't seen before. She looked over at Hawkstrike, and spotted the source of blood.

Before her, her gray fur bloody, laid the body of Mistfall, a crimson red pool around her.

"Is that black cat the one who kills all of our warriors?" Hawkstrike asked.

"That would explain the black fur between their claws." Tinderfoot said.

"We should report this." Nightsong said.

"It's not like were just going to leave her here." Tinderfoot said. "But where did Lightbreeze go off to? She followed the black cat, probably intending on killing her for killing Flamepelt."

"If a random cat killed your brother, you would probably be upset too." Nightsong said. "Owlstar will have to pick a new deputy."

"He already lost Creamfur, and now Mistfall." Hawkstrike said. "The next deputy better not die."

"He's not going to be happy." Cherrypaw added quietly.

"Let's just take Mistfall." Nightsong sighed. Tinderfoot carefully picked up Mistfall, and started to the entrance of the sandy hollow. Nightsong and the others followed him.


	15. Chapter 15: StarClan

A small, slender shape moved towards the circle where several cats were gathered. The stars shone in her silver fur, and her green eyes were bright as ever. She took a place next to a big, bright ginger tom, his blue eyes clouded with worry. The cats were gathered at Fourtrees, and several cats from different Clans were huddled in groups, anxious murmurs echoing across the clearing.

A sharp yowl was heard from a golden she-cat with amber eyes. "What will we do now? The very fate of my Clan is on stake!"

"Goldenstar, ShadowClan isn't the only Clan. What about ThunderClan?" The cat who spoke was a pure white she-cat, her worry for her former Clan showing in her blue eyes.

"But what would we do? We can warn Owlstar and Redstar, but what good would that do? She has to know herself!"

"We can tell Owlstar to warn her." A small silver kit spoke up.

"He can't know, if he did then he'll know what's coming, and we can't risk that!" Goldenstar hissed.

"What if I warn her?" The silver tabby spoke up. "Maybe I can get to her."

"Silverleaf, if we can't reach her, what chance do you have?" The white she-cat spoke.

"You don't seem to want to talk to her." Silverleaf said. "I, on the other hand, would actually be glad to do so. I was her foster mother."

"Silverleaf, I have tried, and I lover her as much as I love our other kits. But I can't" the ginger tom next to her spoke.

"You don't have a mother's love. And you have always been suspicious. She wasn't the right cat. He was." Silverleaf nodded to the small silver kit. "Nightsong was a last minute replacement. You don't have faith in her. But I do."

"Even if you have faith in her, what are the chances you'll reach her? She couldn't even stand the Moonstone when she went there as an apprentice!" It was true, Nightsong had gotten a huge headache and ended up running out the cave when she went down there with Owlstar. "The cat is supposed to have a great connection with StarClan, not no connection at all!" The white cat hissed. "Silverleaf-"

"Froststar, I'm trying anyway. And when I reach her, you'll admit I'm right!"

"Do you even know what you're going to say?" Froststar questioned her, and Silverleaf nodded. "Be careful. If you say the wrong thing, Shadowflower will win. We can't let that happen."

"Shadowflower won't win. She'll make sure of that." Silverleaf responded with confidence. "She has a difficult path, with the Stormstrike thing and all."

"She will doubt StarClan. We will lose the little connection that we have with her. What is she gives in to Shadowflower?" Goldenstar asked.

"We should have chosen Leaffall. We could have saved ourselves from all this worry. Leaffall could win, no doubt." Froststar growled.

"But Nightsong has learned fighting skills from Shadowflower, thanks to her connection with the Dark Forest. Leaffall doesn't. She is easily the best fighter in ThunderClan. Maybe all the Clans." Silverleaf pointed out.

"But so has Sparkfall. What if Sparkfall helps Shadowflower? Sparkfall will definitely join Shadowflower, no questions asked." Froststar said.

"Well think about that when we cross it." Goldenstar obviously didn't want to discuss it. "We'll let Silverleaf try to reach Nightsong." When she finished, deathly silence fell over the group of cats. Silverleaf's heart was pounding. She has to get this right, or she'll be to blame for the destruction of the Clans.


	16. Chapter 16

Stormstrike was outside the warrior's den, trying to enjoy the little warmth the sun gave off. The sky had dark gray clouds rolling in, and Stormstrike guessed it was going to rain soon. He was a little tired after a small hunting expedition, in which he only got a thin sparrow. New-leaf was still a good two moons away.

And then Tinderfoot came in with the life-less body of Mistfall.

Owlstar, who was laying down in front of his den, had leaped to his paws when he'd had seen the dawn patrol come in, with their tails drooping. He padded over to Tinderfoot, who laid the body of Mistfall down in the middle of the camp, and started to ask questions. Stormstrike was too far away, but as he padded to his old mentor's resting place, he overheard some of their conversation.

"…black she-cat had attacked her." Tinderfoot was explaining. "A loner with green eyes." Tinderfoot added as Owlstar sent Nightsong a look she didn't catch. She looked lost in thought, staring down at her paws, and her short black fur was ruffled.

"We'll need a new deputy." Owlstar murmured. He blinked once, and jumped up on the High Rock, summoning the Clan to a meeting with the familiar command: "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath the Highrock for a Clan meeting!" Most of the Clan was already out, but a few warriors and an elder appeared. Silvermoon popped her head out of the nursery, with Stormheart next to her.

"The dawn patrol has found one of our warrior dead, and one battling for his life." Owlstar's voice was thick with sorrow. "Mistfall has been killed by a loner. I order that all cats to not leave the camp alone. Apprentices do not leave camp without at least one warrior. Kits will stay in camp. All patrols will have at least three warriors. Apprentices' training will be sped up."

Stormstrike remembered when his own training was sped up, because of the sudden deaths of warriors. The apprentices' were at the edge of the crown of cats, excitement shining in their eyes despite the dead cat in the middle of camp.

"And now it has come to pick a new deputy. I say these words before the body of Mistfall, so that StarClan may hear and approve my choice. Echoleaf will be the deputy of ThunderClan." Echoleaf was a small, but skilled, warrior. She wasn't young, but she wasn't as old as a senior warrior yet. She was also a respected warrior, even among the other Clans. She was a silver tabby, and despite appearing calm, her eyes shone with the honor bestowed upon her as the Clan chanted her name.

"Mistfall's vigil will begin at dusk, and she will be buried at dawn." With a flick of his tail he symbolized the end of the meeting. Owlstar jumped off the Highrock, and slowly padded over to where Mistfall lay. Many cats did the same, muttering words to the fallen deputy.

Stormstrike was among them. He padded over to Mistfall, and gently pressed his nose to her gray fur. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he pulled away after a while. After everyone had said their good-byes, the elders fixed her up with sweet smelling flowers, like rosemary, for her vigil later. She was put next to their den, out of the sun.

Stormstrike still didn't understand why the warriors were dying, or why only warriors. Or why they always had black fur between their claws, well, except for Silverleaf. She only had a blow across the back of her neck. The black fur made the senior warriors suspicious, and once one had tried to get Nightsong exiled, but failed.

Mistfall's sudden death had sorta shaken up his day, and really he had no idea of what to do. He considered hunting again, and started to look for Nightsong to hunt with, but he spotted the small she-cat walk in the leader's den with Owlstar following her. Stormstrike decided to hunt alone.

Or maybe he should take his apprentice out. Snowpaw has been proven to learn quickly, but still needed help. Doesn't matter, Stormstrike was appointed his mentor to help him, after all.

He lost his train of thought as little Shadekit bumped into him. Her dark gray fur was dusty, as if she rolled in dirt or sand or something. She simply shook the dust off and stared up at Stormstrike.

Stormstrike stared back at her.

This carried on for a minute, until she spoke up. "Do you know who the little black tom is? He hangs around in the medicine den. Does he want to be a medicine cat? Where did he come from? Is he one of Silvermoon's kits? Wait, he's too big. Why is his fur black? I thought Nightsong was the only black cat. Did she bring the tom here? Why would she do that?"

Stormstrike didn't try to answer even half those questions.

Instead, he said, "Why don't you ask the cat who he is?"

"Because he won't talk! I've tried to talk to him. He doesn't seem to listen. He just stares blankly at me like a weirdo." Shadekit answered.

"Try again." Was Stormstrike's answer. Shadekit only nodded and scampered off to the medicine cat's den, as if a cat didn't just die and appear here a few minutes ago.

Maybe he should be more like a kit. Just think about Mistfall gave him pain and sadness.

Thinking about kits, Stormstrike made his way to the nursery, intending on seeing Silvermoon's new kits. The milky scents of the nursery reminded him of his kithood. His memories consisted of play-fighting, pretending to be leader, and accidentally rolling over his siblings while napping.

He spotted Silvermoon with four little figures next to her and Stormheart as well. He made his way over to the pair, or sixsome. Since there's really six cats. Whatever.

Silvermoon was awake, and seemed concerned. Stormstrike didn't blame her. She looked almost relieved to see Stormstrike.

"Who was the gray cat? What happened to her?" Silvermoon asked.

"She was Mistfall. She was found by some cats, dead." Which was probably the least reassuring thing he could of said.

"Who killed the c- Mistfall?" Silvermoon asked. Her eyes, one blue and one green, showed her concern. "What about my kits?"

"The loner who killed her is gone, I assure you." Stormstrike said, trying to add confidence he didn't feel. Luckily, it seemed to work, as Silvermoon looked more relaxed. Changing the subject, he asked, "What did you name your kits?"

Silvermoon had four kits, three of them hers. Two of them were dark gray. One was a turkish van, with a dark gray tail. The other kit was silver with dark gray paws.

"I wanted to name this one Torn," she pointed with her tail to the smaller dark gray cat, "Dusk," she pointed to the other dark gray kit, "and this one Dawn." She pointed to the turkish van kit.

"Great. They'll be known as Tornkit, Duskkit, and Dawnkit. What about the remaining one?" Stormstrike nodded to the small silver kit.

"How about Gray, umm…Graykit?" It was Stormheart who spoke. Silvermoom blinked and let out a small purr.

"Graykit is perfect." She said. After a short while, Stormstrike left the nursery. To his dismay, the dark gray clouds had overcome the sky, and it looked like it was going to rain. His thick gray fur always soaked up water, and it took a long time to dry it off. A strong gust came out of nowhere, chilling him.

Shadekit appeared again, this time with three more kits. Petalkit was to the right of her, Whitekit was on the left, and Raven followed a little back. Birchkit must still be in the medicine den.

"Don't go to the elders!" Shadekit said over her shoulder to Raven. "They're cranky and mean."

"The elders are nice to me." Petalkit said. Her voice was soft. "Especially Brambleheart. She has a lot of stories to tell."

"Brambleheart is an exception. Crowflight and Oakberry always complain about me. They say I came out of nowhere and don't deserve to be here. What is that supposed to mean?" Shadekit said. The four kits walked by him.

"Who's Brambleheart?" Raven asked. Stormstrike paid no more attention to the conversation the kits had. Mostly because a drop of rain had landed neatly on his nose.

In a few seconds, a steady downpour had begun, and Stormstrike made his way to the warriors' den. He circled in his nest a few times, and fell asleep in a few heartbeats.

*****Frostpaw, :D*****

Frostpaw watched the rain from the medicine den. Shadekit and the other kits scampered over to the nursery, except for Raven, who has joined her. Pouncestream and Birchkit had gone back to the nursery shortly before the Clan meeting. She didn't see what she could do, she had already treated Tinderfoot's wounds.

Feeling tired, she made her way to her moss nest, and fell asleep.

Instead of the usual fire dream, she woke to find complete darkness. Panicking a little, she tried to move, but she couldn't get herself to move her paws.

 _Is_ _this_ _a_ _dream_ _from_ _StarClan_? Frostpaw didn't know why StarClan would send a message like this, but she hasn't really gotten other messages, unless the fire dream was a message.

In a heartbeat, she heard a crackle sound, and the place she was in was illuminated in flames.

 _Hope_ _flares in the darkest_ _of storms._


	17. Chapter 17

**A/n: Guess what? THEY ACTUALLY MEOW IN THIS CHAPTER!! Sorry so dissapointing for such a long wait.**

The half moon glowed in the cloudless night. The time was now moonhigh, with only a few cats awake at this time. One cat was in the middle of camp, keeping guard despite the cold breeze that made him fluff out his fur. He was only doing this because he couldn't sleep.

Owlstar was also awake, but in his own den, just pondering about.

Then there was Raven, awake in the medicine den. He had been stuck there the whole day, so he still had some energy. He had tried to go to sleep, but couldn't seem to find a comfortable position, so he just sat up. He didn't want to stay inside, since it was too boring. He didn't want to go outside because it was too cold.

While wondering what to do about this situation, he spotted a cat in the middle of camp, not the one on guard, but one that seemed to be silver in the moonlight. Raven could only see moonlight reflecting off her eyes, so he had no idea what her eye color was.

Deciding he was going to the cat, he got up and padded outside the medicine den, only to be greeted with a cold gust of wind. Fluffing out his fur, he scanned the camp for the cat, but only saw the guard cat retreating to the warriors' den. He looked around, and he found the cat had not moved at all.

Raven saw upon further inspection that her fur was not silver but black. She had long, slender legs and her fur was smooth and sleek. When she turned to look at him, he could see green eyes.

"Raven, how are you?" She mewed. Her voice was soft and pleasant to hear.

"How do you know my name?" Raven asked. The cat only blinked at him.

"That's not important. " She replied.

Actually, it is, Raven thought. "Well, what's your name?"

"My name? It's not really my name, so much as something I named myself." She replied. "But if you still want to hear it, then it's Shadowleaf."

"'Mkay, then. What are you doing out here? Aren't you cold?" Raven asked.

"I actually like the cold. It's refreshing, like cold water on a hot greenleaf day." Shadowleaf mewed. "Have you by any chance met a black tom with amber eyes? He has a weird voice that you expect a murderer to have."

Raven only has seen one black cat that has amber eyes in his lifetime, but he was trying to forget about him. Something about his expression must have told Shadowleaf that he did, because she preceded to mew, "So you have. Did you happen to have told him something that you regret?"

Confused about her question, he nodded. "How did you know?"

"I have happened to have done the same thing. What did you lose?" Shadowleaf asked.

"I lost my family." Raven said.

"I lost my family as well. At first I regretted it. But I hated my sister and mother anyway, so I decided that I was okay with it. My sister was always spoiled and treated like a queen would. My mother only bragged about her. But she couldn't hunt or fight to save her life!" Shadowleaf mewed. "She was found with my mother in the forest. The funny part was that she had no scratches on her. There was no real damage done, or any evidence that she was killed. The same thing with my mother."

"There was a lot of blood around my family when I found them. The air was full of the stench of blood, and you could obviously see that they were killed." Raven said. "Why was your mother and sister left sleeping-looking when my family was bloody?"

"I don't know. He has different methods of solving problems." Shadowleaf said. "Tell me, why do you have a loner name if you're in a Clan?"

"I haven't really joined the Clan yet. I hope I get accepted, though."

"Are you good at hunting or fighting?" Shadowleaf asked.

"Not really. I can scratch if I'm lucky enough." Raven said.

"Do you want to be good at fighting?" Shadowleaf mewed.

"I guess." Raven mewed back.

"I can help you on that." Shadowleaf mewed. "If you let me train you, you'll be more powerful than you ever thought you could be."

Raven narrowed his eyes. On one paw, what she was offering him was tempting. On the other paw, she was a total stranger that could be plotting to kill him for all he knew.

"If you think I'm tricking you into some sort of trap, don't worry. I really just train cats because I have nothing to do anymore." Shadowleaf said. She seemed to be telling the truth, and not trying to murder and/or eat him.

"Fine, then. If you want to so badly. Why do you want to so badly?" Raven asked.

"Because, I'm bored." Shadowleaf mewed.

"Okay. When we will start?" Raven mewed.

"How about tomorrow?" Shadowleaf said. Raven nodded, and with a good-bye she left and left Raven pondering about what just happened.


	18. hi

Hello!

This story will no longer be continued, if it wasn't obvious. Ravenfrost of RiverClan instead will be adopting it and that version will be much better.

-Lovmark


End file.
